Guilty Violet Soul
by shineitonme
Summary: Viola Rose never wanted to live as a simple girl. Being solely raised by her mother, Viola wanted to know who her father, Lee Chaolan was. Viola entangles herself in the web of the Tekken Tournament and may get more than she bargained for. (OC character) HwoarangxOC (Also featuring Jin, Steve, Julia) (1st revision 2/4/13)
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Chapter 1: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

You know when people tell you, be careful what you wish for - well they were warning you for a damn good reason. If only I could turn back time and just go back to normalcy, of being just a simple girl living as one in seven billion.

Before I tell you my story of my curiosity getting the better of me, I should introduce myself and tell you who the hell I am. I was born, Violetta Rosa Melendez, but you can call me, Viola Rose. I'm twenty years old, born on the thirteenth day of June, in the Bahamas. My mothers name is Sara Melendez, who worked as a runway model at the tender age of sixteen. My mother was a gorgeous creature - Her tussled caramelised blonde hair, icy blue eyes and blessed natural tan.

My relationship with my mother wasn't ideal, I know deep down she resented my birth. She couldn't retain her svelte body, and put her modelling career on hold, indefinitely at age twenty. Her parents cut her off, forcing her to move into a small one-storey house. And to make ends meet, she worked two unfulfilling waitressing jobs to raise me. Looking back, I was never thankful for her sacrifices for me - What a terrible child I was.

My curiosity started at age twelve, when I wanted to find out who my birth father was. I knew for a fact that I didn't have all my mother's gorgeous features. The most notable one was my hair - It was prominently silver. On my mother's side, no one had such silver hair and violet eyes like me. All the children at my school bullied me for my abnormal hair. My mother always refused to answer my pleas about my father and threatened me. I persist without fear and demanded answers about who my father is.

_"Sara..."_ I called out to my mother. I always used her first name to infuriate her even more. It was a sense of power over her because I was still a child.

_"Violetta, stop being a brat."_My mother snapped at me viciously.

She raised her arm to slap me but with my quick reflexes I grabbed on to her wrist and stopped her. Being only twelve years old, I was pretty agile for my age. My mother shot me a look and shook her wrist out of the grip of my hand. I was preparing for Sara's next move, watching her pace back and forth. She turned to me and lowered her back to reach my 5'6 height.

_"How long are you going to pester me about your father?"_Sara said with a grimace. She was at her boiling point with me.

_"Well... Until you actually tell me who he is."_ I shrugged my shoulders at my attempt of being a smart ass to my mother.

Sara frowned, she was impatient with me and I could feel her losing her energy. _"You know what, fine". _Sara sat down in on the single couch in the lounge room in defeat. I stood in front of her crossing my arms with my eyebrows furrowed looking down at her. _"His name is Lee Chaolan"_

* * *

The discovery of who my father was should have satisfied my appetite, but it didn't. It's that feeling when you are waiting for something and when you finally get what you want, you don't want it anymore. Or maybe, I didn't really think on how to seek out my father. He lived in a big mansion and I knew I couldn't leave my mother alone. It was guilt creeping over me. I still wanted learn more about my father and if I was some dirty little secret to him.

It had been almost a year since my mother told me who my father was. My relationship with my mother was getting better but still not the best.

The day I had my first period, I was on strangely on edge. The previous night, I had a nightmare. It wasn't a typical nightmare - it was so vivid in my mind. It involved a bunch of men breaking into the house and attacking my mother. It was so graphic. One of these masked men was ripping off my mother's clothes as she screamed in utmost horror with bruises and blood emerging from her skin. I forcefully woke myself up and rose to a sitting position. My heart was palpitating as I put my hand on my chest to feel the rapid beat. I shallow breath escaped my throat. I couldn't go back to sleep.

I didn't tell anyone about my dream, not even my best friend at school. I wanted to believe that the dream was just my imagination and that I need to focus on reality. After dinner I decided to head to bed because my lack of sleep was catching up to me. I saw my mother sitting in on dinner table finishing off some paper work. I approached her from behind and wrapped my arms around her neck and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She turned towards me in utter surprise of my sudden affection to her.

_"Goodnight Mummy, I think I'll hit the hay early tonight."_ I smiled gleefully at her.

_"Goodnight, Viola darling."_ Sara said hesitantly but also calmly. She put one arm around me and hugged me and rested her head on my chest for a second. I walked into my bedroom and plopped myself on my bed and drifted into sleep with my arms and legs spawned across my single bed.

There was a disturbance that immediately woke me up from my slumber. I froze as I heard whispering and rummaging in the house. I tip-toed across to my closed-door and put my ears on surface, trying to investigate the noises. There was a thud that echoed so close to my door, I collapsed to my floor with my back leaning against it.

My heart was racing as I heard blood curling screams coming from my mother. She was in danger and I wanted to help her but my body lost all mobility. I raised my knees towards my chest and rested my head on my knees. I silently wept, trying to block out everything that was happening. I wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare, so I pinched myself - It hurt and that was when I realised this was real life.

I don't know how long I've stayed in this exact spot, it seemed like an eternity. I raised my head when the noises became complete silence. After a few moments, I raised myself off the floor and took a deep breath. My room was in complete darkness and I couldn't see anything except from the moon shining from my window. The tears were flowing from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I was so angry at myself, I felt like a failure. I slowly opened my door and peered through to see the coast was clear. I wrapped my arms around my upper body and walked down the hallway towards the lounge area. I collapsed to my knees when I saw my mother's naked raped body lying motionless on the floor. I knew if I turned on the light I would see everything. I didn't want to see my mother in the state she was in. Without deliberation, I ran toward my room grabbing some of my clothes and my few prized possessions. I had to run away, I couldn't stay in this place. I just can't deal with this, not now, not ever.

* * *

_**AN: Hey guys, this is my first FanFiction here, so I'm really new to this. I do hope** **someone enjoys what I've written so far and hopefully I'll continue on posting. =)**_

_4/2/13: Chapters all chapters revised (1st revision) _


	2. Daddy Dearest

**Chapter 2: Daddy Dearest**

It would cliché if I said that Lee Chaolan, my father, took me in with open arms. But that is exactly what had happened. After dealing with the consequences of running away from a crime scene, I requested to live with my birth father. I remember the day clearly, walking up towards a gigantic mansion and feeling so overwhelmed. I was so used to living in a small one storey-house with the basic essentials. I was in awe looking at everything inside this palace of a house, that had everything I could imagine.

_"Welcome Violetta" _A sultry male voice echoed through my ears.

I turned my attention to the man with the similar silver hair as me. I've heard his voice on the telephone, but I had never seen him in person. My father was an attractive and well-built man - I really could see what my mother saw in him. He wore a designer tuxedo with a few strands of his silver hair just above his grey eyes. He bowed in front of me, making me feel flustered.

_"H—i" _I stuttered, having difficulty responding to my father's greeting. How embarrassing. Lee probably thought I was some unintelligent freak who can't string a sentence together.

Instead Lee let out a slight chuckle. This man was more warmly than I expected. I expected him to pretend I wasn't his daughter and put in the dark.

After graining some composure, I finally strung a sentence to my father. _"Dad... Can I call you that?"_

Lee closed-smiled at me and nodded _"Well, it's something I have to get used to Violetta, but you can call me that."_

I had to stop myself grinning like an idiot. It was weird because I've never called another man, my dad. It was still a new predicament for both of us.

_"Do you remember, my mother, Sara?"_I coyly asked. I was genuinely curious to know what he had thought about my recently deceased mother.

Lee rubbed his chin, trying to recall the woman who had given birth to his child._ "Sara, she was something alright. I'm very deeply saddened to what happened to her"_ He looked down at me with sympathy._ "Even our time with each other was short, I did suspect that she was with child. She didn't believe I would have been a parental figure to you, so she avoided all contact with me. If she was a typical woman, she would have tried to get child support out of me."_

I blinked my eyes in confusion at his last statement. Even though I was a bit young to understand what child support really meant. It made me realise that my mother really tried to avoid anything to do with this man.

_"You're not evil are you?" _I don't know why I asked that question. After I asked the question I scrunched up my face at the silly question that came out of my mouth.

_"Evil?"_ Lee let out a loud chortle._ "I wish."_

I pressed my lips together trying to avoid laughing at myself. I still can't believe I asked that question. My father is not evil, not all evil guys live in mansions like how the media portrays it. Lee patted me on my head and smiled at my awkwardness.

_"I think you and I will be just fine"_ He proclaimed, making me feel more at ease with him.

* * *

I had lived with my father for at least four years now. It may sound conceited, but I think it was the best thing that ever happened to me, It was like hitting the jackpot. Lee gave me whatever I desired for, such as the latest fashion trends, jewellery, makeup, entertainment, just pretty much anything. I didn't have any siblings to fight over things so I had all these items to myself. Lee treated me as daddy's little girl. Even after people found out who my father was, I suddenly became popular in high school. Everyone wanted to become my friend, all the boys wanted to date me. It was like being on cloud nine, my life was perfect.

A little too perfect for my liking.I was living it up in my new life, but I felt a form of emptiness. You would think, having all the money in the world create so much happiness. Satisfaction was always difficult for me.

After spending some time in the giant pool in the backyard, I decided to see my father, since he was always cooped up in his office. I grabbed my yellow mini summer dress and put it over my two piece bikini. I walked up the stairs to my father's office and peered through the door. I saw Lee talking to his voluptuous secretary who was sitting on the edge of his desk.

_"Dad... Are you busy?"_I asked with my body leaning up against the door frame with half my body inside the room.

Lee looked up and smiled at the sight of me and leaned back into his black leather office chair. _"What is it sweetie?"_

_"I thought maybe we could do something together, like father and daughter."_

Lee leaned up against his desk and sighed towards me. _"Viola, I can't do that now. I have a lot on my plate at the moment."_

_"Like all those robots you're making?_" I frowned in disappointment.

It was like he was spending so much time creating robots instead of spending time with me. His quick fix was to buy me stuff and throw more money at me to keep me busy.

Before Lee could apologise to me I rose up my hand to stop him _"It's okay, I know you're busy."_ I said with dishearten. I walked away from the door without looking back at my father. I walked into my room and turned on my giant LCD TV That covered most of my wall. The first thing I saw was news coverage of something about a fighting tournament.

_"The Third King of Iron First Tournament is underway"_I heard the news reporter announce to the camera.

My interest piqued when I saw certain fighters flash on the screen. Ling Xiaoyu, Eddy Gordo, Nina Williams, Paul Phoenix, Hwoarang. _"He is cute" _I muttered to myself seeing the Korean man for a split second.

The last person to flash up was Jin Kazama, who the news reporter announced was the son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. I was unfamiliar with the names of his parents were but I was still intrigued.

I was watching the coverage of the Tournament so intently, that I lost track of time. I heard a knock on my door which sent me back down to reality.

_"Viola, are you there?" _It was Lee's voice.

I instantly shot up from my bed and opened my door, almost tripping in the process.

_"Dinner is almost ready; I thought we could eat together like a family..."_Lee tilted his head on my door frame showing his guilt over what happened earlier in his office.

I softly smiled at him, nodding in approval. Lee opened my door slightly noticing something on my TV that I forgot to turn off.

_"What are you watching?"_Lee said in interest at my TV screen.

_"I'm watching the coverage about a fighting competition, The Tekken Tournament or King of Iron Fist of some sort. It's so..."_Before I can go further with my explanation, I noticed my father's demure change. I've never seen him scowl at something that wasn't work related.

_"Turn that garbage off; I don't want you watching that." _Lee coldly spat at me which frightened me.

_"What's wrong with it?" _I asked cautiously.

My father didn't answer my question and turned his back to me. _"Just do as you're told. Now it's dinner time."_

I sighed as I picked up my remote towards the TV and saw the last image of Jin Kazama as it turned to black. I was now more curious to understand why my father had such distaste for such a simple fighting tournament. I needed to get answers and I had to get it out of Lee as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Katy-Joanne209 - I'm glad that you enjoy this fic! I will try my best to update it frequently!**_


	3. Are You Satisfied?

**Chapter 3: Are You Satisfied? **

My father avoided the subject about the fighting tournament like it was the plague. The times I would bring it up, Lee would distract me with a new purchase. He was like a talk show host giving away random stuff for free to his audience and all the women going mental. The thing was, I wasn't frantic like those women. I wasn't even using it for my advantage to get more stuff - I just wanted to get answers.

I was getting drained from the lack of answers, so I picked up my laptop and opened a web browser.I couldn't believe I didn't think of it earlier – The Internet would have the answers. I typed in 'King of Iron Fist Tournament' in the search engine and I viewed the results. I opened the official website and navigated through the site. I viewed all the profiles of the fighters one by one to get an idea who was actually in the tournament. The age range of these fighters amazed me - the youngest being 16 and the eldest being like 70. I continued on until I came across the tournament history section. Since it was the third, there were two previous tournaments.

I clicked on the first tournament link. I read through the synopsis of the first Tekken that occurred over 20 years ago. I discovered information about the Mishima Zaibatsu, a giant financial empire in Japan, fronted by ruthless ruler Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi incepted the tournament for a winner to become his heir. His son, Kazuya Mishima was the victor, throwing his father off a ravine and becoming the new leader.

It suddenly clicked. Jin Kazama was the son of the man who had defeated Heihachi in the first tournament. _"I guess this is a family affair of some sort..."_I muttered to myself as I read on.

I ate my words when something caught my attention. It was a list of fighters in the first tournament. I took a double take when I saw the name Lee Chaolan, with his picture above it. I triple clicked on his name, hoping it would make me get to the page faster. In that moment, it felt like my wi-fi decided to go at a snail pace. I almost wanted to throw my laptop with impatience. When the page finally loaded up, I took in all the information presented in front of me.

_"Lee Chaolan is Kazuya Mishima's Foster Brother and Heihachi Mishima's adopted son."_ I read out loud to myself.

That was the vital information that sunk in. My father was a part of the Mishima family - That was the thing he was trying to hide from me. I wanted to exploded, in a firework of anger and excitement. I felt I finally had the leverage on my father and I had to figure out how to use it.

A loud music rang through my ears, scaring me in the process. It was my mobile phone ringtone.

_"Don't scare me like that."_I squealed at my phone acting like it would speak back at me to apologise.

I closed my laptop and peered down to see the number. It was my best friend Celeste, almost certainly reminding me about the party that was happening tonight. I touched my phone to answer it and put the receiver to my ear.

_"Hey C... Yes gorgeous, I'm just about ready... Oh, I know for a fact that Zach will totally love what you're wearing... Oh honey, don't worry... Yeah... Oh yeah... See you soon babe."_

I swiped my phone and threw it on my bed. I walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection. I pushed a few strands of my silver hair away from my face and scrunched up my lips towards the right side. It was like I was staring at two different people and I wasn't sure which one to choose.

Naturally, I needed Miss Popularity, for my so-called friends. But really, it was the last thing on my mind. With the information about my father eating away inside of me, I couldn't focus on my 'guise of good reputation.

* * *

I returned home from the party drunk off my nut. I giggled as I kept knocking into things while sneaking back into the house. I grabbed on to the frame of the stairs, dragging myself up with the strength of my arms. I missed a few steps and fell forward on to my knees with me gasping for air over my laughter. I had reached the top of the stairs when the lights sudden came on and I fell at the feet of someone. I was on all fours, looking up at my father who had his arms crossed looking down at me.

_"Hiiiiii- You fo-ound meahh."_I said with words slurred. I chuckled at myself on how my words escaped my mouth.

_"Do you know that it's 3am?_" Lee said observing my state.

_"No... It's awesome o'clock, daddy."_I proclaimed as I tried to get back on my feet. I lost my balance and used the wall to break my trip down to the floor again.

Lee frowned, grabbing my left side and propped my arm around his neck to guide me to my bedroom. I started to play with my father's face with my free hand. _"Daddy, daddy, daddy."_ I said over again mashing his cheeks together acting like he was a baby. _"Why didn't you tell *hiccup* me about Heihachi... Like being... Daddy."_

Even in my intoxicated state, I felt Lee pause, reacting to the jumbled sentence I just said. I swear he mumbled something but I didn't catch it. Before I knew it, Lee had draped me I over my bed and I passed out.

* * *

I opened my eyes and greeted with an intense brightness illuminating my room. I groaned as I put the covers over my head, wishing life had brightness adjustment levels. I was hangover. I felt gross and I wanted something to eat that was greasy. I pushed the covers off my face and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. It was like the cook had read my mind - I saw a bunch of bacon and eggs sitting on the bench top. I picked up the bacon and devoured it like I was having an orgasm in my mouth. I don't know how many pieces I ate but I met the amused glaze of my father holding a cup of coffee.

_"Glad you have your appetite back after the night you had."_ He rested his hand on my chin and with his thumb, cleaned up the excess grease of the bacon on my face. _"Do you remember anything that happened last night?"_

I paused to recall how I come to this condition._ "Well... I drank a lot. That's the last thing I remember. Well maybe when I went third base with this guy..."_ I stopped my tracks when I realised I just admitted to my father about my sexual escapades. _"... and I told that guy to back off because that it was not a good idea."_

Lee looked at me bewildered at my save attempt of retaining the image of a virginal daughter to him.

_"So you don't remember anything that you said when you came home last night?"_Lee queried me putting his coffee cup down.

_"Oh, that Heihachi is your father?" _I took a stab at what I could have said to him last night, even though I couldn't remember. I plopped myself on the kitchen bench top and picking at another slice of the cooked bacon like it wasn't a big deal.

_"Where did you hear that from?" _Lee raised his voice warily at me.

_"I don't know... Internet?"_I shrugged my shoulders and then jumping off the kitchen table. I grabbed the full plate of bacon and begun to head off towards my room carelessly.

_"VIOLETTA ROSA"_ I stopped in my tracks at the loud roar of my first and middle name coming out from Lee. He was livid, I was in trouble.


	4. Disciplinary Action

**Chapter 4: Disciplinary Action**

I took a shower and changed into a pair of red skinny leg jeans and a black printed T-shirt. Lee asked me - well pretty much demanded me to see him in his office immediately. I took a deep breath and opened the door to see my father sitting at his desk with his elbows leaning on the table, his hands clasped together and his chin resting on top. I reached over to the chair placed opposite of his desk and sat down. I placed my hands on my knees avoiding sitting back. We sat in front of each other in silence for at least five minutes.

Lee stood up from his chair and walked around the desk and leaned against the edge of a corner that was closer to me.

_"You know, I thought accepting you into my house, I would have some form of normalcy."_Lee rubbed his chin looking up and down at me. _"I never had a proper family growing up; I had to fend for myself, fighting for my survival."_ Lee pressed his hands together in a prayer position and closed his eyes to take a breath.

_"You were lucky to find someone in your immediate family to take you in after your mothers passing."_ Lee opened his eyes to see me tensing up while he continued speaking. _"I had to thank my lucky stars when Heihachi decided to take me in under his wing. I believed I had a home, a chance to become someone."_

At this stage Lee was circling around me. I was still tensed up listening to Lee opening up about his past._ "I was only brought in as a pawn, to challenge his true son Kazuya who he believed wasn't a worthy heir."_

_"Why would he do that?"_ I piped up; finally have the courage to speak.

_"Heihachi is a tyrannical man. When Kazuya was a child, Heihachi threw him down a ravine to challenge his worth as a successor to the Zaibatsu."_

I gasped at that revelation _"That's horrible"_

_"With some sort of mystic force, Kazuya survived the fall. He went on to defeat his father and take over the Zaibatsu. Because of that, I willingly worked beside my brother. That was until Heihachi returned and reclaimed the Zaibatsu in the second tournament. After Kazuya's defeat, Hehachi pushed him down a volcano."_Lee rubbed his temple leaning against the desk again.

I didn't know how to respond to that. The thought of a father killing his son to prove sole supremacy was revolting.

_"Heihachi banished me because I betrayed him by siding with Kazuya. Revenge consumed me for some time. Eventually, I realised Hehachi was an old man and it was pointless to end his life. I gave up fighting and started a new life here in the Bahamas." _Lee concluded his story.

Rage begun to swell up inside and it exploded when I sat up from my chair in protest _"You can't let Heihachi win."_

Lee tilted his head in confusion at my unexpected outburst. _"You can't just give up because you think he would die on his own. Heihachi is out there running a new tournament and you should be there. You should be the one to defeat him and take over his company."_

_"That's enough! I won't hear anything more about this matter from you."_Lee sharply responded to my basis.

Lee turned away from me seemingly closing the subject, leaning on his desk with extended arms. After having a brief time to think, he turned back to me and pointed at me with his index finger.

_"What's that thing that parents do to discipline their children?"_ Lee asked rhetorically lowering his finger _"... You're grounded."_

My jaw opened in dismay over my punishment – grounded, the most cliché thing a parent could do to their teenager.

_"You can't ground me! I'm like seventeen years old!" _I shouted back in objection.

_"On the grounds of your behaviour last night, as a parent I have the right to ground you."_

I couldn't believe my ears. Lee has always been lenient with me and never once threatened to ground me. It came clear that I was actually his daughter and he was trying to protect me. Inside my heart fluttered at the thought but my outer shell felt insulted.

_"No parties, no drinking and no friends coming over. I expect you to come home straight from school every day. No excuses."_ Lee used his authority, leaning back into his chair. _"And that's final."_

I was going to open my mouth to dispute his practise – I needed to have the last word. Before I could have words escaped from my mouth, Lee had turned his chair away from me. Lee wasn't going to listen to me appeal my case. I turned away with a loud huff so he could hear my irritation.

* * *

It had been a week since being grounded. The first few days of being grounded, I was bored out of my mind. My plan of sulking and complaining to Lee went to no avail. Lee stood his ground, waiting until he believed I served my time.

It was a Saturday morning and I had come back home from a lengthy run around the nearby park. Exercise became the perfect distraction from my predicament. Drenched with sweat, I walked through the back gate to where the pool is . I walked into the patio to shake out my legs and do some leg stretches. I was bending down with my legs apart, reaching out to my feet when I felt a shadow come from behind. I turned around to come face to face with my father who I didn't notice was sitting on one of the pool chaises nearby.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_Lee asked me, tilting his head with his arms crossed.

_"I went for a run."_I answered conspicuously, not seeing what the big deal was.

_"The terms and conditions of being grounded is that you cannot leave this house unless permitted." _Lee said pensively.

_"I came into your office this morning asking you if I could go for a run outside. You told me to 'go for it'. Don't you remember?"_

Lee let out a grunt – He didn't buy my excuse. _"I would remember if you asked me."_

_"My exact words to you were ' I'm going for a run, and to pick up the pace I'm going to steal a cops hat' and you said go for it."_I pleaded my case of going out for a run even though Lee was clearly having none of it.

Lee furrowed his eyebrows at me, coming to a sudden realization. _"That was you? I thought that was Brianne."_

_"Brianne? Who the hell is Brianne?" _I said in bewilderment.

Lee scratched his head coyly over his gaffe. _"Oh Brianne, one of the girls I was... You know."_

My face morphed into complete horror. I know my father is the playboy but being mistaken for one of his women was repugnant.

_"Are you serious?"_ I cried out. _"Oh god. Oh My God."_

I stormed into the house, overlooking how I was the one initially in trouble. In the distance I could hear Lee apologizing to me but I just couldn't look back at him.

* * *

For the next few days, I couldn't bring myself to face my father after he had mistaken me for one of his women. At this stage, being grounded didn't matter to me anymore. I quite enjoyed being at home because I discovered the home gym. I began self-training. I did weights, yoga and boxing with the punching bag. There was even a wrestling ring in there so I would jump in there and run the ropes. I would spend hours in there, losing track of time. I stopped when I was physically exhausted – it became an outlook for me.

Day by day my stamina and strength increased. I had a feel of invincibility.

With my constant training, I aspired for much more. I wanted to learn how to fight. I knew my father would murder me if I told him my wish for combat. During school hours I would head to the local library and borrow a bunch of self-defence books. I studied the books like it was my homework.

At lunchtime I was sitting in the school cafeteria with my group of friends after borrowing one of the books. I zoned out from the conversation, with my mind elsewhere. My best friend, Celeste clicked her fingers at me attempting to bring me back to reality. _"V, come back to us"_

I broke from my trance and half smiled at Celeste who looked at me with a concern. _"Are you alright? You were AWOL."_

I shifted in my seat to gain composure. _"I'm fine, C."_

_"Are you sure?"_Celeste rested her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

_"I'll be okay. I'm just exhausted, haven't had much sleep for the past couple of days. I'm just having a bout of insomnia."_I yawned to prove how tired I actually was.

Celeste sighed and hugged me from my side. All the friends I hanged with, Celeste were the only one to check up on me. It was reassuring to have someone who cared, even though I believed I didn't need help.

I tilted my head when I heard a bit of a commotion nearby at another table. I saw a kid who was in the year below me being bullied by a guy called Brent, who was in the same grade as me. Brent always got on my nerves because he acted all macho, constantly hitting on the girls. For some reason, this kid had angered Brent and threatened to fight him.

Life came into me when I took a stand by walking over to the scene and shoving Brent away from the boy. Brent looked at me in amazement by my involvement. _"This doesn't involve you stupid bitch."_

Brent raised his balled up fists to threaten me. He let out a pompous laugh and lowered his hands, assuming that he frightened me. I recklessly kneed him in the stomach, making cradle himself. I kicked him in the shoulder, pushing him down on the floor back first with my strength. I towered over him and put my foot on his throat. Everyone in the cafeteria looked on in awe, by how I took down Brent with such ease.

Before I knew it, the Principal hailed me into his office. For an hour, the principal lectured about the zero tolerance on violence in school grounds. In the end, the principal enforced a two-week suspension. This was anything but perfect, this was the worst thing imaginable. I was still grounded and now suspended, especially for fighting wasn't going to put me on my father's good side anytime soon.

After being sent home from school, I had to break the news to my dad about my suspension. I needed a creative approach and make it as painless as possible.

I saw my father in his office, working away on his laptop. I busted into the room and quickly proclaimed _"Hey dad, I've been suspended from school for fighting, thought you should know."_I didn't give Lee time to react when I walked out from the room.

_"You what?!"_I heard Lee growl from the distance and emerge from his office to see me on the other side of the hallway. I skipped back towards Lee, trying my best ' I'm a good daughter' routine.

_"The boy started it, it wasn't my fault."_I fluttered my eyelashes and clasped my hands together in front of me.

Lee pressed his temples at me. _"Fighting, you've taken up fighting haven't you? I should have known."_

I frowned. My father looked through my act, becoming aware of my ambition of fighting. "_The school called me when you left. I'm disappointed in you Violetta. I just don't know what to do with you anymore."_

Instinctively I grabbed on to Lee's wrist and looked into my father's sorrowed eyes _"Dad... I want you to train me. Please train me, I want to fight."_

* * *

**AN: That chapter took longer than expected! I was going to post it last night but I thought the last part of the chapter needed to be rewritten. I had been tossing up how Viola would reveal her desire to fight so it was difficult to finalize it. I just wanted to say that I'm glad, Katy-Joanne is enjoying the fic! For the few who is reading it and not reviewing it, I hope this chapter did not disappoint. =)**


	5. The Forsaken Road

**Chapter 5: The Forsaken Road**

I expected Lee to flat-out say no to me after I directly told him I wanted to fight. But I swear for a moment, Lee begun to contemplate my request. I looked at him beginning to feel nervous and impatient. My mind was swimming with thoughts – What if he actually says yes. I was riling myself up. I then figured that Lee was prolonging his answer just to make me suffer - it was working.

_"I'm starting to regret grounding you in the first place."_ Lee finally spoke with his index finger leaning against his chin. _"These series of events would have been different."_

_"Well... To be specific."_ I spoke up, feeling the urge to correct my father. _"This wouldn't have happened if you actually spent time with me. With all the purchases you gave me, like that TV in my room; I wouldn't have fatefully turned on the TV and came across the tournament."_ That was extremely bold of me to put the sole blame on my father. After I said those words, I felt regret. I had to back track my statement. _"Not saying it's your entire fault... I take responsibility over it too."_

Lee crossed his arms, ignoring me being smart to him. _"What makes you think I'll say yes?"_

Lee put me on the spot. Why would he even say yes to train his daughter to fight? I needed to come up with something good and fast. Instinctively, I dropped down to the floor and wrapped myself around Lee's right leg, commencing the waterworks.

_"Please daddy, I want to fight – Why don't you love meeee."_I wailed.

Lee taken aback by my behaviour, tried to shake me off his leg - I held on with dear life. With his strength, he took a step and dragged me along hoping that would get me off his leg. My cries were getting louder and my voice was cracking.

_"That's not how a fighter is to act."_ Lee had managed to get me off his leg. _"Who taught you that - Because that is really annoying?"_

My cries had stopped and composed myself. _" I'm your teenager daughter; you get what you pay for."_

Lee rolled his eyes. He helped me off the floor._ "Guilt tripping me won't work."_

_"But Da-ah-ad."_I whimpered, getting ready to burst into tears again.

_"Fi-fine. I'll train you, as long as you never do that to me again." _Lee caved in. The weakness of a girl crying got to him.

I screamed in delight and jumped up, giving Lee a hug. I couldn't believe my tears worked on him. I discovered my secret weapon and I needed to use it wisely.

* * *

The provision for my training was to study hard and graduate high school. I took extra credit and even got a part-time job for my own personal gain. It had been two years since Lee begun the training, I wasn't quite as par to him but I was getting there. I was nineteen and I decided to put off going to college. I took a job at the local martial arts studio, helping young kids study the art.

I came home from work late evening one night, coming face to face with a robotic figure at the front door. Lee had established his robot making company, Violet Systems - Which I found flattering that my name inspired the company name.

He had just finished 'Combot' - a robot programmed to do a variety of things from military action and day-to-day household tasks. Combot became the security and housekeeper at the same time. Lee believed that owning a Combot is ultimately the dream of every household and will earn him billions.

_"Hello Combot" _I said to the robot, studying its features.

_"Welcome-Home-Miss-Viola"_ Combot said in its robotic voice. _"Is-There-Anything-I-Can-Do-For-You?"_

_"Thanks Combot, I'm okay. I think I'll be heading to bed, but I'll call you if I need anything."_I awkwardly bowed to the robot, accepting the robot's courtesy.

I headed upstairs and into my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I washed my face and changed into a pyjama pants and a white singlet top. I jumped into bed a fell asleep shortly after.

I don't know how long I was sleeping peacefully for but I felt a terror emote me. I tossed and turned, sensing a nightmare. I recall a red orb gleaming through; it was getting closer towards me. It seemed like the red was blinking on and off. It was now inches away from me and that's when I realised a pair of eyes looking straight through me. The shining red glow and a darker eye transfixed on me. It was daunting and making me feel uneasy. A flash appeared and eyes of the face revealed itself. It was a man with a scarred face with jet black hair. Before I could study the rest of the figure, my eyes shot open and I was awake. I looked to my side at my digital alarm clock, illuminating 4:03am.

I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head. I sat up and look around my bedroom to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary – Everything seemed fine. The red glow was still imprinted in my head - Who was that man I saw in my dream and why was he so familiar? I flopped back my head to my pillow, looking up at the ceiling. I needed to go back to sleep but I knew my brain wasn't going to allow me.

* * *

I went to work the next day as usual. My tiredness didn't affect me much; I drank my usual coffee to perk me up. I returned home mid-afternoon and this time Combot didn't greet me at the door as usual. I didn't think much about it when I walked towards the kitchen to grab a snack. I picked up an apple, tossing it up like a ball and catching it. I headed upstairs; walking through the hallway to find myself walking past Lee's opened office. I peered in to see Lee standing in the middle of the office with luggage bags at his side whilst on the phone.

_"Dad? What's going on?" _I entered Lee's office in a confused manner.

_"Oh Viola, I have an important business trip to attend. I'll be gone for a few days." _Lee said buried in his phone, without looking back at me.

My father wasn't paying attention to me so I sat up on his desk with one leg over the other. He had papers all over the desk and one caught my attention. I carefully picked up the document and read it to myself.

_"Dad... Are you entering the Fourth King Of Iron Fist Tournament?" _I warily asked, without looking up from the white piece of paper.

Lee looked up from his phone and instantly grabbed the paper from my hand. My eyes transfixed on Lee, realising something different about him. His hair was no longer silver, it was dark purple.

_"Your hair... Is..."_I said staring stunned at Lee's change of hair colour.

_"Viola, what are you doing in here?" _Lee nudged me off the table for me to stand on my feet again.

_"You were going to leave without telling me you were entering the tournament?" _My heart sank at the realisation.

_"I'm not going to lie to you, Viola. I'm entering the tournament to go undercover. Heihachi can't figure out who I am. This is strictly business related and I don't want you to get involved._" Lee rested his hand on the side of my face to reassure me.

_"I want to go, I want to have involvement. Please."_ Tears started to swell up on my face.

_"Please don't do this to me. Stay here, I promise I'll be back."_Lee moved away from me and grabbed on to his luggage to leave. Lee guided me to the door of the office and closed the door behind him. He kissed me on the forehead, preparing to leave for his flight. I pouted, watching Lee bid farewell, leaving me alone in the house. I sat down on the stairs and took a bite out of the apple that was still in my hand.

_"I need to go to that tournament."_ I muttered to myself with determination.

* * *

**A/N: Well the next chapter will foresee Tekken 4. Might take me a bit to finalize the happenings of the next chapter since it will be one of the pivotal parts of the story. Eek!**


	6. Destination Unknown

**Chapter 6: Destination Unknown**

I bought myself a plane ticket to Tokyo that was to leave two days later. It was now or never – No time to have second thoughts about going to the Fourth Iron First Tournament. There was a mix of emotions building up inside of me, nervousness, guilt and eagerness. I was defying my father, ignoring his orders of me to stay here. Was this an impulsive move by me? Most definitely - But I couldn't stop myself, I needed to go.

I informed my work that I was taking a short holiday. I claimed I would be back within two weeks, but I had a hunch that it might take longer.

On the day of the flight, I distracted myself by getting my hair done. I didn't want to drastically change my hair; I grew to love my silver long hair and I didn't want to get rid of the color or the length. The hairdresser suggested I try out dye-tip ends.

_"Purple, I would love purple."_I voiced.

Seeing my finished hair, I immediately adored the lavender that stained the silver on my wavy locks.

* * *

I did my last-minute checks and now I was on my way to the airport. It was becoming real - I was actually going through this. I'm going to Japan, alone, into the unknown. After a 16 hour flight from Bahamas, to a connecting flight from New York to Tokyo. I made it to my destination.

I arrived in Tokyo mid-afternoon. I settled myself into my accommodation I acquired. My room had such a beautiful view, the city looked gigantic. I was in awe over the fact that I was witnessing such beauty right in front of me. My admiration for the city made me forget the initial idea of why I actually came to Japan in the first place - the tournament was the last thing on my mind.

After taking a brief nap due to jet lag kicking in, I decided to explore the city. The first thing that came to mind was to check out a nightclub. I dressed up for the occasion, putting on a black sequins cap sleeve, low scoop back, mini dress. I put on my favourite, black ankle boots to go with the dress.

After circling the block, I came across a Night Club that wasn't too far off from the hotel. I stepped in into the club and greeted to a DJ and a dance floor full of people. No surprise since it was a nightclub. First thing I did was head over to the bar to order my first drink. My Japanese was rusty, so I attempted to order a drink.

_"O o-ne-gai shimas..._ "(I'll have) _"spakuringu wain o botoru de"_(A glass of sparkling wine)

The bartender gave me a look at my poor attempt of Japanese. _"It's alright, Miss, you can order in English if you wish."_

My face flared up in embarrassment. My Japanese couldn't have been that bad, I thought to myself. I received my glass and I gulped it down in one go to calm my uneasiness. I called upon the same bartender again and ordered a tequila sunrise in English this time around.

I sat on a bar stool, studying the people who were there. It came to a sudden realization that I was here alone and I knew no one. I took out my phone from my clutch bag and looked through my contacts. I saw my father's name and highlighted his name. I deliberated the idea of calling Lee, since he didn't know I was in Japan. My train of thought broke when someone approached me. I looked up to meet eyes with a Korean man with auburn hair, pulled back by goggles, dark green jeans with leather and a dark blue singlet top, highlighting his broad chest.

_"Why, hello there." _The Korean said to me whilst winking at me.

I looked in confusion at the man, looking around to see if he was talking to someone else. _"Uhh... Hi?" _

The Korean man sat on the empty stole that was across from me. _"Let me introduce myself, my name is Hwoarang."_

The name seemed so familiar - I knew I heard it from somewhere. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

_"How do you spell that?"_I quipped up, slightly baffled at my question. Who seriously, asks that question when a guy tells them their name. He probably thinks I'm a crazy woman who already is planning their wedding.

Hwoarang raised his eyebrow at my awkward question. He then obliged with an answer. _"H-W-O-A-R-A-N-G"_

I didn't expect him to answer my foolish question._ "Oh, that's... "_I had to stop myself from saying anything else stupid. _"My name is Viola, Viola Rose."_I extended my hand for him to shake.

Hwoarang stealthy clasped his hand over mine and lowered his head to kiss the back of my hand. My heart raced at his soft touch.

_"What's your deal?"_Hwoarang's dark eyes locked into mine.

Hwoarang's asking me that question took me by surprise. In retrospect, everyone has a deal but not many outright ask that question when they first meet someone.

I laughed nervously. _"My deal?"_I repeated the question to confirm what Hwoarang asked.

_"You look like a fighter, all fighters have a deal. You should know a new King of Iron Fist Tournament is underway. And I've seen the range of fighters who have entered, so I wouldn't be shocked if you were one of the participants."_Hwoarang carelessly shrugged his shoulders.

How did Hwoarang figure out I was some kind of a fighter, did I give obvious signals? I shifted in my seat, taking a sip of my drink and then responded to Hwoarang's observation. _"Well I'm not a participant, but I am a fighter. I'm just merely observing."_

As I said that, my mind clicked. I remembered why Hwoarang was so familiar; he was a participant in the previous tournament. I recall seeing him on the T.V and proclaiming he was cute when I first saw him. Just my luck, the first fighter I bump into is the one I thought was attractive. I took a gulp of my drink, now trying to hide my growing smirk.

Hwoarang raised one of his eyebrows at me. _" I've never heard about a fighter just observing the tournament."_

I had another swig of my drink, finishing it off. I couldn't hear Hwoarang's last statement due to the loud music drowning out his voice. I softly smiled at Hwoarang, touching the rim of my empty glass - I could feel the slight effects of the alcohol kicking in. I stood up from the stool, leaning in closer towards his ear.

_"I'm going to leave."_I said into his ear.

Hwoarang unexpectedly grabbed my wrist and stood up. He leaned towards me to say something to me. _"I have a motorcycle, I can take you somewhere else if you wish."_

I smirked to myself and nodded. Hwoarang wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me towards the exit to the outside. I had completely forgotten it was much cooler outside. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep my body heat. Hwoarang passed me a leather jacket to put on to wear on the motorcyle.

_"I see how you can pick up a lot of women."_I coyly said putting on the jacket.

Hwoarang grinned at me, now sitting on the motorcycle waiting for me to jump on. I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around his able-bodied waist. We drove off into the night, experiencing the gorgeous city of Tokyo. The more time I spent with Hwoarang, I felt more at ease being in Japan. It was like we were long-time friends seeing each other again after so long. We talked about everything under the sun, what we liked, what we hated. There was no judgement.

It was almost dawn and Hwoarang dropped me off at the hotel I was staying at. Without hesitation, I invited Hwoarang up into my room. I know I just met this man, but the amount of time I spent with him, we grew an instant bond. Before I could swipe the card to open the door, Hwoarang pushed me to frame of the door and kissed me. It was so intense; I felt my knees get weak. I grabbed the back of his head while his tongue intertwined with mine. I moved to my side, letting go of the kiss to concentrate opening the door. The door unlocked, Hwoarang pushed me into the room by kissing me again with such passion.

I let go of the kiss panting to speak. _"Do you thin-"_

Hwoarang put a finger on my lips to shush me. "_No speaking"_

Hwoarang unzipped the back of my dress and I followed, now taking off his top. We took each other's clothes off one by one until we were stark naked. Hwoarang pushed me into the bed and had his way with me down south. I clasped the sheets underneath me, softly moaning to Hwoarang's tongue and fingers having their way with me. After reaching my first climax, I turned over to my stomach and bending over, allowing Hwoarang to enter me. His thrusts were slow at first but he picked up the pace. I rested my head on my extended arms. I moaned with delight.

During our course of lovemaking, we changed positions a few times. I was on top; I was at the bottom, each others side. The intensity put me in a state of euphoria. We were close to our climaxes, while he thrust into me with rapid motions, with me on my back. I reached my climax and Hwoarang released himself into my enclosure. We collapsed next to each other. I leaned in and softly kissed Hwoarang on the lips and rested my head on his chest. We fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

The sun blazed into the room when I regained consciousness from my slumber. I raised my upper body up, forgetting that Hwoarang was underneath me, sound asleep. I almost forgot that I spent the night with Hwoarang and I was still naked from our night of lovemaking. I pushed myself off the bed and grabbed a bath robe that was in my opened suitcase.

I walked over to the small kitchen and made myself a cup of extra strong coffee. I turned on the TV and flicked channels until something caught my attention. The coffee hadn't quite kicked in yet but I recognized the face on my screen - It was Lee, purple-haired Lee with Combot. I sat on the single sofa couch and crossed my legs, looking at the TV screen attentively. I gathered that Lee was calling himself Violet and that he had entered Combot into the tournament.

I was so intent in watching the TV, I didn't realize that Hwoarang had woken up and magically dressed to leave. _"I've got to get going..."_

I looked up at Hwoarang, uncrossing my legs and getting off the chair. _"Going already?" _I asked in disappointment.

_"My next tournament match in an hour, and I have to be there."_ He brushed his hand through his auburn hair. He started to walk towards the door and rose up his hand to wave. "Later."

_"What, that's it?" _I harshly asked. Was I some kind of one night stand to him? I felt furious.

_"Look, I enjoyed hanging out with you but I can't buddy up with anyone. I have other matters to deal with; such has defeating that emo boy, Jin Kazama once and for all." _Hwoarang crossed his arms making a smug face turning to me.

The name Jin piqued my interest. I remembered that his father, Kazuya Mishima was the adoptive brother of my father. So technically, Jin was my cousin even though it wasn't by blood relation. But, I couldn't think about Jin or any of the Mishima's, I couldn't get distracted.

_"Right." _I answered with resent. I was a cheap fling to him, I should have known. How could I have been so stupid?

_"I'll call you." _Hwoarang moved in closer to me and kissed me on the forehead. I watched him open the door and leave the room, closing the door behind him. His statement confused me, how he would 'call me', but I still was upset over the fact that he just left. But I knew that I couldn't get too attached to anyone here, it wasn't the right idea.

I sighed, returning to my cup of coffee and turning back to the TV. I continued watching my father being interviewed.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took longer than expected! I had to carefully plan this one because I was moving on to the centre of the fic. I also needed to portray Hwoarang to his likeness and not go overly Mary-Sue with my character with him. And if you can notice, I bumped to the rating up to M, instead of T.**


	7. The Call

**Chapter 7: The Call**

It has been five days since I landed in Japan. To my disappointment, nothing was happening because I didn't have a call to action plan. I was here in Japan all alone and my father didn't know I was here. I didn't expect Hwoarang to call me like he promised when he left for his tournament match. I kept myself busy, spending my days sightseeing, enjoying Japanese culture and shopping. My bank account certainly took a beating, but I was on vacation. It definitely helped me keep my mind off keeping up of the coverage of the tournament .

I decided to head into East Shinjuku Shopping area. The sky was becoming dusk so I had an hour or two to shop around before the shops closed. I shopped around as much as possible with the amount of time I was given. In a shop I peered through the glass and noticed that the outside strip was empty, which was odd because this area was one of the busiest parts of Tokyo. I turned my attention to my wrist watch and realized the shops were going to close in five minutes.

I walked outside and stood on the path. I looked around, getting an eerie feeling. Something was off, like there was a presence around. I wanted to move but I felt my muscles tense up. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath – Must be imagining things. I manoeuvred my legs to start walking and just leave this place. I lost my concentration when I bumped into someone, almost tripping over them in the process. I hit my shoulder into their chest and took a few steps back, avoiding meeting the pavement.

_"oh—Sorry"_ Before I could apologize fully, a red glow caught my attention.

I saw the face of the person I just bumped into. It was a sturdy Japanese man with his raven hair raised up into a spike. The most prominent features of his face were the deep scars and the red iris from his one of his dead cold eyes.

The man didn't have a second thought. He walked past me, acting like he just walked into air. Perplexed, I briskly walked the other direction.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, rising from my bed to sit upright. I ran my hair through my fingers and sighed. The image of the man burned through my mind, I recognized he was the man from a dream I had. I didn't understand why a man, I never met before would haunt my dreams. I looked blankly into space, staring towards the empty wall. My trance broke when I heard my phone go off. I leaned over to the side table and picked up the phone, not registering the number that was calling me.

_"...Hello?"_I hoarsely answered.

_"Violetta?"_The sound of a familiar voice echoed through my ear.

_"..Dad?"_ I asked, feeling much more awake and alert. I threw the covers off myself and placed my legs on to the floor, still sitting on the bed.

"...Where do I start?" Lee paused for a second, leaving me anxiously on the edge of my seat. _"You defied me; you came all the way to Japan, for what reason - To get yourself involved in the tournament?"_

My heart sank - Lee discovered that I was here and didn't skip a beat. My voice couldn't escape me, I was speechless. I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand to ease the tension _"How did you... find out?" _I asked, getting the fortitude to speak.

Lee let out a snort._ "I wasn't born yesterday. You should know I have all the connections in the world. It has always been a piece of cake to keep tabs on my daughter; I've been doing it since you started living with me."_

My jaw unhinged in utter shock. _"Wh-at?"_

Lee continued on._ "I knew your intentions, the moment you booked your flight here. The reason I didn't call you out on your irresponsible act of impulsiveness, is because I wanted to see what you would do. All I gathered is that you haven't accomplished much at all. Well except for sleeping with one of the participants of the tournament. "_

I froze at the last sentence. Lee knew who I've slept with; I never told anyone about it, unless Hwoarang told him. It just didn't make sense because Lee is using the alias of Violet, and I didn't tell Hwoarang that he is my father.

_"How—How... How did you know?"_I stuttered feeling flustered that my father knew my sexual history.

_"I can't tell you all my secrets Violetta. All I can say is that I just know. I really hoped you used protection though." _Lee teased, much to my chagrin.

_"...Please, stop" _I didn't want to hear Lee ridicule me, even though I did deserve it.

_"I'm only doing this because I care about you."_ Lee let out a sigh, switching to a nurturing tone._ "You are the only blood link to me and I don't want anything to happen to you..."_

I choked back my forming tears over the guilt that came crashing down like a wave over me. _"I'm sorry" _I croaked.

I heard silence from the other end for a moment. I heard Lee taking a shallow breath before he spoke up again. _"...I have a match that will be held in the arena, tomorrow night at 9pm. I have reserved a seat for you in the front row."_

_"Are you trying to punish me by watching you fight?" _I asked with a daze.

_"Precisely not Viola, I feel I shouldn't have put you in the dark. But, that does not mean you're not in trouble for flying out here alone. I'm still deciding on what your real punishment will be young lady."_ Lee said sternly to me, like a typical father would sound.

_"Yes, daddy, I understand."_I meekly responded, twirling a strand of my hair around my finger in a childlike manner.

_"See you tomorrow night." _Lee concluded the phone conversation.

Before I could say my goodbye, the other end cut off - Lee hanged up on me. I took the receiver off my ear and blankly looked at my phone. I inhaled and then exhaled to calm myself. I was going to see my father fight tomorrow night and I wasn't going to miss it.

I raised up from the bed and put my phone on the side table. I proceeded to walk into the bathroom to wash my face. After turning off the water, I leaned on the basin and looked straight into my reflection.

_"Wait"_ I whispered to myself, now coming to a realization. The face of the man I saw last night became clear to me, the pieces came together. It was Kazuya Mishima, he is alive.


	8. What Lies Beneath

**Chapter 8: What Lies Beneath**

The atmosphere seemed to forebode an unusual occurrence when I arrived to watch my father battle in the tournament . Not like I felt worried about Lee losing this bout, I knew what a strong fighter he is. There was something much more too it, making me anxious for this designed battle.

I gathered to the seat Lee reserved for me in the front row. The fans were rowdy, shouting and yelling, basically looking out for blood. I studied the ring positioned centred of the arena, it had black bars surrounding it, like a cage. The lights went dark and the screen lit up with 'The King of Iron Fist 4 Tournament' in white text. The main event was going to start, making the fans roar in anticipation.

The announcer did the introductions, with Lee, or well Violet, coming out first. I know my father was a sharp dresser but to see him in a puffy, vampiresque shirt was rather amusing. He wore dark gray sunglasses to mask his eyes, making him unrecognizable from the public eye. I stood up from my seat, clapping and cheering to show my support.

The lights dimmed once again for Lee's opponent. Out from the curtain emerged the devil himself, no pun intended, Kazuya Mishima. He stood on the ramp way, locking eyes with his adopted brother. The fans erupted in pandemonium for the battle between the brotherly rivals. Kazuya made his way down, getting into the ring, closer and closer to Violet.

I backed into my seat, sitting down again. My heart was racing at the thought of these two tearing each other apart. The signal for the battle to start rang through the arena, with the announcer saying 'Get ready for the next battle."

Kazuya was the first to charge, attacking Violet with brute force. I got up from my seat and leaned against the barricade, screaming for Violet in support. I could see Lee attempting to fight back but Kazuya was holding him back, with all the strikes from his palm. Violet was able to use the strength of his leg with a hefty kick to the midsection of Kazuya. Violet got into his fighting stance and taunted his brother, before going for low kick. Kazuya was quick and dodged it, graining composure. Kazuya used a kick of his own, knocking Violet down to the floor with vigour.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins, my screams were doing nothing for Violet and I wanted to do something more. Kazuya continued beating Violet senseless, with the fans roaring in approval. My father was losing focus and I had to help him.

Impulsively, I jumped over the barricade. I bolted away like a fox from security who attempted to grab me. With the adrenaline still lingering inside of me, I used my utmost strength and climbed up the exterior of the cage like Spiderman. Lee was kneeling on the floor, with Kazuya standing over him, just about to finish him off.

I reached the top of the cage, looking down to see the height I was at. I knew what I had to do, I had to jump off. I closed my eyes and took a heavy breath leaping off from the top, landing on Kazuya with a crossing body, knocking him off his feet with velocity. I clutched my mid-section feeling the effects of my fall; I crawled away from Kazuya, to allow air to enter my lungs again.

Violet was able to take advantage of Kazuya's state and strike him with various moves. Kazuya had the strength to shove Violet, with electricity illuminating from his body. I was able to get to my feet and jump on Kazuya's back, trying to choke him with a sleeperhold. Kazuya gripped my hair, and then proceeded to flip me off his back.

Kazuya locked his eyes into mine, with his red-eye glowing with intensity. He wrapped his hand around my neck, raising me up in the air with his arm.

_"I don't know what you're doing, you little bitch."_ He bellowed to me whilst choking me with his strength. I was beginning to lose consciousness, until Kazuya let go, throwing me away like a rag doll. I landed awkwardly, landing head first. I don't remember what happened next, I blacked out from the impact.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out for, but I awoke in a medical room, laying on a white clothed gurney. I rose up, pressing my sore temple.

_"What happened?"_I whispered to myself, trying to recollect the earlier events.

From across, I noticed my father, Lee sitting across from me in a chair. Lee immediately went to my side, seeing that I gained consciousness. _"Viola, are you okay?"_

_"I think so, just a little sore"_I said moving me legs off the gurney to the floor.

I winced, recalling my interference in Lee's match against Kazuya. I opened my eyes to see Lee crossing his arms to show his unhappiness of my actions in the encounter. _"What were you thinking? Going out there and almost getting yourself killed out there?"_

_"I don't know."_I simply said. I didn't have a reasonable excuse to why.

Lee forcefully leaned himself on my thighs, getting close into my face. _"I've just had it up to here with you, Violetta."_

Lee pushed himself off me and turned away from me, running his hands through his purple hair. I couldn't brace myself when Lee swung his opened hand to strike me across my face. I was awestruck, grabbing on to the side of my face of where my father had hit me. I could feel the redness emerge from the hand print on my cheek.

Lee felt no remorse of his act of violence on his daughter. He didn't even flinch when he saw tears begin to water from my eyes.

_"You are turning out just like your mother, a mindless fucking whore."_Lee vengefully spat at me.

_"...Please say you don't mean that, Dad."_I whimpered, getting to my feet and grabbing Lee's clasping Lee's hands with my own.

_"Don't dad me, you ungrateful brat." _Lee pushed my hands off, not wanting me to touch him.

_"Dad.." _I said with heaviness in my voice.

Lee turned away from me again, now ignoring my pleading of despair. There was a lamp nearby, which Lee knocked it over in rage, breaking it in pieces. I cringed at the shattering of the lamp.

_" I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?"_ I yelled out, wiping the tears off my face. _"You can't protect me forever."_

Lee softened his tensed shoulders, listening to my affirmed words.

_"I'm going to make mistakes; I'm going to do things you won't agree with. I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't keep tracking what I do with my life, like I'm a lost little puppy." _My tone soothed, using my level headiness to articulate my feelings.

Lee finally turned around to face me again. His eyes looked at me with penitence and guilt. Lee raised his hand and gently brushed the area of my cheek which he struck. I remove his hand off my sore cheek and guided it down.

_"I want to stay here in Japan."_ I said with apprehension. I wasn't waiting for Lee's permission, it more of a bold statement.

* * *

**A/N: I know there has been a slow progress with the story. But I finally got around to write a fight scene! Not the best since I never really write fight scenes so it was a first. I feel this is were Viola really starts to come out from her shell, getting away from being Lee's daughter. I just have to see how she grows into her own character, which will be difficult! Now I can hopefully start to introduce other Tekken characters in the story. =)**


	9. The Walk of Shame

**Chapter 9: The Walk of Shame**

Japan is my new residence and I couldn't have been any happier after I settled myself into a decent sized apartment. My relationship with my father became strained due to previous series of events, but we were still on talking terms. Lee wasn't too thrilled about my decision to move here but this is what I wanted – for now. I spent my time training, additionally finding work as a personal trainer at the local gym. It was a slow process, but I was adjusting to my new life here in Japan.

One day, I came home after a long day from work and picked up the mail. I opened the door and placed the letters on the small table nearby. One of the letters slipped from the pile on to the floor. I crouched down and picked it up, studying the envelope. Something about it prompted me to open it straight away. I pulled out a piece of paper enclosed and read the information.

_"This is..." _I paused, coming to a realization that this was an invitation to the King of Iron Fist tournament 5.

The fourth tournament concluded not long ago. The victor of the tournament was unknown, many claimed Jin Kazama was the winner, but it wasn't proven. In addition, Heihachi's death announcement hit the media soon after. It was extremely odd that a new tournament was quickly announced, with the uncertainly to who was now running the Zaibatsu.

_"How did they find out about me?" _I asked myself.

Then I remembered, I caused a stir when I interfered in Lee's match against Kazuya in the fourth tournament - I gathered a bit of media attention on my actions. The Zaibatsu must have been quick to find out all my vital information, not surprising at all.

I got what I wanted - I'm going to take part in the King of Iron First Tournament. I couldn't conjure if this would be the ultimate dream or my worst nightmare.

* * *

All participants in the tournament were given special facilities for use. I made up my mind to check out the training room to psyche me up. The opening of the tournament would be in a few days, I needed to do my hard yards. I wore light blue exercise run shorts and a hot pink training bra. To my luck, no one was using the room; I had it all to myself.

I proceeded to so some yoga moves to get me in the zone. I started with the tree pose with pray hands. I balanced on one leg and then alternated with the other one. I stretched down, with my hands reaching to the back of my ankles.

I took a quick glance, noticing a male entering the training room. It didn't bother me much that another person had decided to work out in this room as well. I continued with my yoga stretches, moving my legs wide apart, leaning forward between my legs for a few counts.

_"ah-ha, I knew I recognized you from somewhere." _The male voice coyly remarked.

I raised my upper body and closed my legs together, diverting my attention to show my disgust of this pervert.

The auburn above shoulder length hair of the man caught me off guard - It was Hwoarang. He was wearing a dobok, the Korean martial arts uniform. The top part of the uniform was untied, exposing his well-defined abs. The last time we saw each other was on that fateful night we spent together. It ended up as a one night stand, when he left the next morning promising to call, which he never did. I didn't hold it against him, I never expected him to call me.

_"Look what the cat dragged in." _I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest.

_"Missed me?"_ Hwoarang questioned with a childish tone, expecting a better welcome from me.

I picked up my fingerless cloves, strapping them on my hands._ "We only had one night together. You expected me wait for your return?"_ I scoffed. _"What kind of girl do you think I am?" _I smugly raised one eyebrow at Hwoarang to show my oversight of his appearance.

_"Oh, you're stabbing me in the heart." _Hwoarang joked, mockingly stabbing himself with air.

I snickered, shaking my head. _"I guess you don't have a reasonable excuse for your little disappearance."_

Hwoarang raised up his index finger, pointing at me. _"Actually, I do."_

I tilted my head, crossing my arms. I wanted to hear what possible excuse he could come up with.

_"To cut a long story short, the Korean Military arrested me for AWOL. Two months later I was discharged, free from military duty."_

_"I believe you."_ I coolly complied. The occurrence did seem passable; I didn't need to question the legitimacy.

I turned my back to Hwoarang to continue on with my training. I walked over to the red punching bag in the centre of the room and swung my left fist into the padding of the bag, alternating with my right fist and vice versa. Hwoarang unexpectedly stroked my waist with both of his hands, breaking my concentration. I slowed down the pace when the tingling sensation of his soft lips kissing my neck. I dipped my head to the side, allowing the kisses to continue.

_"What are you doing?" _I shivered, feeling his hands roam all over my body. I wanted Hwoarang to stop, but his touch was so inviting – All I could do was submit to his advances. In the corner of my mind, I wanted Hwoarang to sensually touch me again.

_"God, you're so sexy" _Hwoarang muttered whilst inhaling my scent.

I let out a soft moan, when Hwoarang's hands slipped into my sports bra, massaging my now exposed breasts. Hwoarang's body was touching me from behind. I could feel his hardness emerging from his pants. The anticipation was a turn on. I craved sexual release; I wanted him inside of me.

_"Please... Please" _I wanted to say stop but my body was thinking otherwise.

Hwoarang hot tongue licked the side of my neck, making me quiver. The touch of his hands glided down to my backside and tugged at my shorts to show my black lace briefs. Hwoarang crouched down, squeezing my butt cheeks and giving me a spank. I giggled feeling Hwoarang separated my legs, pushing down my panties to the floor. I bite my lip at the ecstasy of Hwoarang's tongue savouring my juices.

I heard Hwoarang's clothing ruffle down to the floor. Hwoarang positioned me in front of him, hoisting me up off the floor. I held my body against his, wrapping my arms and legs around him. I gasped when Hwoarang guided his shaft into my core, thrusting into me. I ran my fingers through his red hair, giving him a passionate kiss on lips.

I bounced up and down with a rhythm to the thrusts, moaning against Hwoarang's lips. The pace quickened, making me shriek with bliss.

The rapid movements stopped when Hwoarang froze in panic, still inside of me. _"Did you hear that..."_

_"It's nothing."_ I gave a reassuring kiss, wanting him to continue pleasuring me.

_"No, I'm serious."_ Hwoarang lowered me down, troubled about whatever he heard.

I looked around perplexed, investigating to what Hwoarang was so worried about. _"I don't hear any- "_

I stopped mid sentence when I overheard a man's voice roar out Hwoarang's name with authority.

_"Oh fuck."_ The voice was familiar and Hwoarang knew who it was _"That's Master."_

_"Master?" _I questioned, seeing Hwoarang scrambling through the clothes on the floor to get dressed.

The voice became closer, with a harsher tone. I received the signal, clutching to my clothes and slipping them on too. To my horror, I had put my shorts on without my panties on. I couldn't find where my undergarment went.

_"Looking for this?" _Hwoarang cheekily said, holding up my underwear up to me.

_"That's not funny." _I snatched my underwear out of Hwoarang's hand. There wasn't enough time to interchange my underwear and shorts, so I scrunched the material in my hand.

The door swung open and an older Korean man entered the room. He had long gray hair, pulled into a pony tail and wore a dobok just like Hwoarang. I turned over to see Hwoarang straightened his posture, giving his master a salute. When the man acknowledged my presence he stared through me, indifferently.

_"Uhh.. I'm going to leave." _I quaked awkwardly, giving Hwoarang and his master a slight bow and then promptly leaving the room. As soon as I escaped, I leaned against the wall, putting my hand over my head in embarrassment. A few moments ago, I was having sex with Hwoarang once again, and we almost got caught. What was I even thinking, that's right I wasn't even thinking at all.

_"Are you alright?" _The sound of a concerned British voice caught my attention.

I looked up to see a blonde hair, blue-eyed male wearing red and blue boxing shorts. The man was that world-renowned boxer, Steve Fox. Here I was, in my walk of shame, holding my underwear in one hand and this man asking me if I was alright. My luck certainly ran out and the tournament hasn't even started yet.

_"Oh, I'm alright... Just.." _I was trembling with my words. All the possible lies I could tell did not escape from my mouth.

_"It's just, I heard you training with Hwoarang and, you know... It seemed like pretty hard training." _Steve was being suggestive, I could tell by his tone. He knew what Hwoarang and I were doing in there before the unfortunate interruption.

_"You heard nothing." _I pointed at Steve, not realizing I was using the hand with the panties in them. To my horror, I swapped my hands, putting the panties behind my back.

_"Hey, no judgement." _Steve let out a heartening chuckle.

_"For your information, I don't sleep with every guy I see." _There was no reasonable excuse for me to prove my actions to Steve. Not like it would save my new fond reputation.

_"Its fine, your father has warned me about you."_ Steve joked, rubbing his chin. _"Guess it runs through the family."_

Could this get any worse? My father has talked about me to other fighters in the tournament. By the sounds of it, he painted me out like some sexual deviant. Not like he was some saint with the opposite sex either, I guess that's where the association of 'runs through the family' comes from.

_"I need to go." _Defeated and nothing else to add, I proceeded to leave it at that. I've been humiliated enough; I couldn't muster how Steve perceived me. I just wanted to find a hole and crawl in there during the tournament.

_"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." _Steve touched my shoulder, looking at me apologetic.

_"Don't worry about it, I'll be okay."_ I half smiled at Steve. All I needed was to complete my walk of shame and wish for the day to end sooner.

* * *

**A/N**: Yep, another mature scene was included in this chapter. I'm now going into the 5th tournament now! Enjoy. =)


	10. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Chapter 10: Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

I couldn't show my face to Hwoarang after the over deal and hoped never to bump into him during the course of the competition. It didn't help matters when the media surrounding the tournament caught wind of the incident and branded me the new slut in the competition. Tabloids, Television and the Internet were openly discussing my supposed sexual escapades. You never know how vicious the media is until you're in the centre of it, especially for a woman. It's a sick double standard.

I keep myself busy, finding different places to train without the risk of anyone recognizing me. And in a spur of a moment thing, I got myself a tattoo. It was a thing that was on my mind for the past year or so, and it was a way to distract me. The tattoo was a rose vine on my back, just below my spatula and ended at the flank area.

Now that the tournament was officially underway, I received information about my opening round match. There was no information on who my opponent was, just the place where the fight would be held. I just prayed that it wasn't Hwoarang, Steve Fox or even my father. I couldn't bear to think any worse opponents for my opening match.

I had at least three hours before my fight, so I decided to get some cardio done. I jogged around the exclusive park that the fighters used. I covered up, wearing fitting tracksuit pants and an over-sized t-shirt, with my hair tied up in a bun. After running a few miles, I stopped to take a breather.

_"Hey-heyy"_ A loud deep voice bellowed at me.

I really didn't want anyone to talk to me. I sighed heavily, turning over to see a colossal of a man with tanned skin and bald head. His presence was intimidating.

_"Uhh... Hi?"_ I answered, trembling with my words.

_"You're that chick, Viola Rose, aint ya?"_ His thick Australian accent became clear.

_"Yes... Do I know you?"_ My disconcert showed in my voice and body language.

_"I'm Marduk, Craig Marduk."_ When he introduced himself, he raised up his enormous hand over my chin to rub it. His eyes sparkled into mine, like he was trying to seduce me. _"I hear you are a freak in the sack and I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that action, if you know what I mean."_

My heart started palpitating in outrage, no wait, I don't think the word outrage was a strong enough word for it. I wanted to scream, how this man dare advance on me like I was some whore.

_"I don't know what you've heard."_ I gritted my teeth, keeping my anger in check.

_"Hey, no need for embarrassment, babydoll. I can pay ya, if ya need it."_ Marduk went into his pocket to reach out an Australian five dollar note.

At this stage, I wanted to cry in a fit of rage. This man is offering me money like some cheap hooker and with Australian currency. With my strength, I clenched my fist and connected to the side of his face.

_"Fuck you, you asshole, I'm not a fucking hooker."_ I screamed out.

Marduk clutched his cheek, realizing that I knocked his nose in the process. He forcefully got into my face, staring at me with dead set eyes.

_"You little cu—"_

Before he could call me the worst possible insult in the book, a young American-Indian woman with long brown hair interrupted the argument.

_"Back off, Marduk. Leave her alone, if you know what's good for you."_ The woman had her hands on her hips, unafraid of this savage person.

_"I don't have time for this bullshit."_ Marduk recoiled, not before taunting me with a sexual gesture to get under my skin.

I lowered my head and screamed out in rage, pulling my hair. _"...Fuck."_

_"Marduk can be like that, don't take it too personally. He has his own issues to deal with."_ The woman wrapped her arm around my back to my shoulder to calm me down. Her touch was comforting.

_"Thank you..."_ A half-hearted smile formed on my face.

_"My name is Julia, Julia Chang."_ Julia smiled back at me, extending out her hand to shake mine. I obliged with the handshake.

_"I'm Viola."_

_"Oh, you're Lee Chaolan's daughter. He has told me so much about you."_ This time Julia didn't snicker like Steve Fox when he mentioned he knew my father. She still had that consoling smile on her face.

_"Oh... that's great."_ I tried to sound sincere but there was a hint of sarcasm.

We both started walking at the same pace getting acquainted with each other. It was just what I needed, a strong female friend to get along with. I was so glad; it definitely reassured me from being the so-called slut around here. We talked for at least 20 minutes or so, until my peripheral vision caught site of Hwoarang in the distance.

My instinct was to hide but I didn't want to make Julia think I was some weird person. But I had to take the chance - Hwoarang could not see me. The only possible hiding place for me was the tree that was a few inches away from me.

_"What are you doing?"_ Julia asked, dumbstruck of me sidestepping into a tree.

I waved my hands, raising my index finger to my lips to hush Julia.

_"Pretend I'm not here."_ I whispered, standing still behind the tree.

Julia shook her head, still baffled to why I was hiding. I closed my eyes tight, thinking that would conceal me even more. Damn, I was being crazy.

_"Ahem... Are you avoiding me?"_ The voice was Hwoarang's. He saw me behind this tree. Great hiding place genius, I thought to myself.

I opened my eyes to see Julia and Hwoarang standing there with their hands on hips amused by my comical behaviour.

_"So, totally not..."_ I retorted with valespeak with a playful giggle.

_"I guess you two have unfinished business, I guess I'll leave you guys to it."_ Julia sensed there was something more between Hwoarang and I and found it fitting to leave.

_"No, please stay, we have NO business to finish off."_ I pleaded, grabbing Julia's wrist.

_"Actually, we never did finish that 'business'."_ Hwoarang emphasised the word business, implying our last sexual encounter.

Julia laughed and shook her head. _"You two settle it out and we can talk later, Viola."_

I pouted watching Julia walk off, leaving me with Hwoarang.

_"You can't keep avoiding me forever."_ I turned my attention to Hwoarang who smugly crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke.

I pressed my lips together, fighting the memory over being caught having sex. It was embarrassing and the worst part of it was that everyone knew our dirty deed, and I ended up branded the slut.

_"It was equally embarrassing for me too."_ Hwoarang continued, now scratching the back of his head with uneasiness._ "Baek reamed me and I still had my hard on."_

I placed my hand over my mouth, to hide my growing laughter. The image of his mentor yelling at him, whilst having an erection was humorous.

_"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh."_ I burst into laughter, much to Hwoarang's dismay. The thought was too much for me, I couldn't help myself.

_"Laugh it up."_ Hwoarang impatiently insisted.

I took a deep breath to contain my laughter. I patted Hwoarang on the shoulder, feeling the tension between use ease. That story was something I needed to hear to make me feel better, even though it was at his expense.

_"I told Steve afterwards and he ribbed me about it so I don't need to it from you too."_ Hwoarang sulked.

I tenderly smiled at Hwoarang. I covered my hands on the side of his face and leaned his face into mine, giving him a playful kiss. He put his arms around my waist, submitting to the kiss, entering his tongue into my mouth. Our lips parted and I softly pecked his forehead.

_"I have a fight to get to; I'll talk to you later."_ I whispered into his ear, letting go of him.

_"Yeah, we'll 'talk'."_ Hwoarang did quotation marks at the word talk, grinning at me.

_"Don't push your luck."_ I pointed with coy smile, walking backwards and then jogging away into the distance.

* * *

My opening match in the tournament rapidly approached. I wore black shimmer Capri pants, black cropped three-quarter leather jacket with a purple bra underneath and gladiator style black boots. I entered the secret garden, filled with beautiful flowers and plants, concrete walls and a gate with gargoyle statues enclosed the area.

Whoever I was going fight did not arrive yet. I was at least 15 minutes early, so I expected my opponents absence. I wandered around the garden, looking at the various flowers and plants. I stopped to observe the garden violet bed. I ripped off a flower, inhaling the perfume scent. It gave me nostalgia, to when I was a child. I remember my mother telling me that she named me after these flowers. The memory filled my heart since I haven't had a memory about my mother in a long time.

I heard foot steps approaching, indicating that my opponent has arrived. I shifted, eagerly waiting to see my first challenger. The flower I had in my hand dropped down to the ground, when I discovered Jin Kazama standing in front of me.

All the people I could be facing, Jin never crossed my mind. This is the first time I met him in person and I was going to fight him. My luck certainly ran out – well actually, I needed luck in the first place before I could lose it.

Jin's flame printed hooded jacket covered most of his head, only a few strands of his bangs escaped from under. He was already in his fighting stance, ready to start the fight.

_"Come on"_ He solemnly imposed.

I stepped into my fighting position with my arms guarding me. I fixated on Jin, his malevolent brown eyes bore right through me.

We circled each other, until I charged towards Jin, with alternating sidekicks. With some momentum I stepped up with an enzuiguri kick to Jin's temple. Jin crouched on the floor and immediately got back to his feet. I took my chance and jumped on Jin's shoulders, pushing him down to his back with my weight. I prepared myself and cyclone kicked Jin down the floor.

Before I could continue my series of moves, Jin lengthened his arm out, only for my mid-section to meet his fist. I clutched my stomach; I couldn't let that punch detour me. Jin set to uppercut me, but I did a back handspring to evade the hit.

We did a series of moves to each other, dodging each move. Jin caught me with a pivoting hip throw down to the floor. The move winded me, but I got right back up. Instantly I met the floor again when Jin hit me with a leaping side kick.

I was losing focus and the fight. Jin overpowered me, reversing every move I attempted with a blow of his own. My frustration grew, at myself and at him. I could taste blood coming from my mouth, I've been busted open. I did one last dash to Jin, only to be met with Mishima style double-faced kick.

My head was throbbing, telling me to admit defeat. My willpower was fading, my body was giving up. I lay on the ground, with my arms spread out. I surrendered.

Jin towered over me, with his arms crossed. I rolled my body over to get on my stomach, then gradually getting on my hands and knees.

_"I hate you."_ I clamoured.

I hit the ground repeatedly with my palm, throwing a tantrum over my loss. Still on my knees, I sat on my heels, with my hands on my thighs.

_"Never fight a battle if you plan not to gain anything from winning"_ Jin spoke with ascertain as truth before then turning away from me.

I watched Jin leave into the distance. Even though those words spoke the truth, my hatred still blinded me. I couldn't stand Jin Kazama, I hated him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the positive feedback for the last chapter. Most definitely awkward! Sadly things will only get worse for Viola before they get better. But hey, nothing can be all roses.**


	11. In The Crossroads

** Chapter 11: In the Crossroads**

One thing I promised myself was not to run and cry to my father if the tournament became too much to handle. Being branded as a whore and losing my opening match was not going to let me think differently. My ego also didn't need the dreaded 'I told you so' from Lee. The plan was for me to enjoy whatever I could muster up.

At that point, I didn't care about my reputation. After recovering from my physical and mentally bruises, I found Hwoarang. We talked, well if you mean talk as implied as sex, well we did that. I found the sex rougher than I remembered. Call me crazy, but I think my hatred of Jin increased my libido. It was the sex and our dislike of Jin became the only thing we had in common, I was too blind to see at that time.

_"So, are you and Hwoarang dating?" _Julia's voice echoed through, bringing me back to reality.

We had just bought ourselves coffees from the local café. The barista had just handed me my large cup double-black coffee.

_"I don't know, I would say it's just two friends having sex." _I had no idea how to describe my relationship with Hwoarang, but I wouldn't say we were in a romantic relationship. I think.

We walked outside of the café to the footpath of the main strip. I placed my sunglasses over my eyes to prevent the morning sun's glare blinding me.

_"Like a boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"_Julia arched her eyebrow. She believed I was skirting around the topic.

_"We are just two people who have sex...You know, Friends with benefits." _I finished my reason by taking a large a gulp of my hot coffee.

_"One day you two will admit you Looooove each other." _Julia playfully teased me.

_"Yeah, right."_I snickered at Julia's prospect of my relationship with Hwoarang. Yeah, I don't see that happening anytime soon.

Our attention veered when Steve Fox caught up from behind us and decided to come over and talk to us.

_"Morning ladies."_

We politely greeted Steve. Julia smiled, seeing no problem of Steve's appearance. Even though I was way past the incident in our first meeting, I still felt slightly awkward around him. But he was a nice guy, so I couldn't hold it against him.

_"Where is Hwoarang? I thought he would be with you, since you two are together." _Steve asked me, with a smirk on his face.

_"He is training with Baek and if you're wondering, we are not together." _I coldly shot him a look.

I knew was being rude, but I wasn't particularly up for the discussion on who I'm dating. Steve was about to respond to my acidity behaviour but chose against it, seeing no point in arguing.

_"I almost forgot, you never guess what happened to me yesterday."_ Julia thankfully changed the subject, slapping me on the shoulder. _"You know how I had lost my rainforest rejuvenation data? Well, Ganryu found it."_

_"That purple thong sumo guy?"_I piped up.

_"And the best part of it all, after he gave me the data - he got down on one knee and proposed."_

_"He asked you to marry you?" _Steve raised his eyebrows in curiosity, now walking at the same pace as us.

_"It was so bizarre." _Julia reminiscence the incident, scrunching her lips to the side still not finding understanding of to why it happened.

_"You said, no didn't you?" _I scanned Julia's left hand to see any engagement ring on her finger.

_"What do you think?" _Julia rose up her ringless left hand.

Both Steve and I laughed. I knew Julia was extremely intelligent and didn't think for a second that she would actually say yes.

_"He didn't take it too well, but how was I supposed to let him down easy?" _Julia frowned; she had a feeling of guilt.

_"You got to do, what you got to do." _Steve patted Julia on the shoulder to comfort her.

_"You're right."_ Julia nodded her head, agreeing with Steve.

We continued walking down the road in silence. A message tone went off and Julia reached into her Jean pocket, pulling out her phone. She stopped walking to read the message to herself and made a weary face, quickly writing a reply to whoever sent her the message.

_"Sorry guys, I have to get going. Some research related stuff has come up." _Julia announced, looking up from her phone

I pouted over that fact that Julia had to leave. But, Julia was always into her studies and it was expectant of her to take last-minute calls. Steve and I surrounded Julia to say our unexpected goodbyes to her.

_"It's okay, Jules, just remember don't go around breaking poor guys hearts."_I joked, giving Julia a friendly hug.

Julia blushed a bit over my joke. She waved at both Steve and I and then proceeded to cross the road to where she had to go next. I looked over to Steve, now coming to the realization that I was now alone with him. Now, the awkwardness returned, I had no idea what to say to him. We moved along, side by side of each other.

I didn't have to worry so much, since Steve initiated the conversation again, gleaming with his handsome smile. _"You know, the subject about marriage just reminded me of a conversation I had with your father yesterday."_

_"Oh? Marriage and my father, what possibly could he say?" _I rolled my eyes relieving some of my uneasiness. My father was never the type to talk marriage so it was intriguing.

_"Don't ask me how the topic came up but he proclaimed that he would love for me as his future son-in-law."_

_"So, you're telling me that my father is planning my wedding for me already?" _That surprised me, not once has my father approved any guy I knew worthy of me. It's safe to say, Lee didn't approve me with Hwoarang.

_"If you ask him nicely, he might even pay for everything." _Steve nudged me in a jokingly matter.

_"Do me a favour and stop talking to my father." _I looked down in embarrassment. I swear for a moment I was blushing at the thought of getting married to Steve.

_"Your father is a top-notch lad." _Steve said emphasising his British accent.

_"If you like him so much, why don't you get married to him instead?"_I cheekily smiled, sticking out my tongue to Steve.

The more I talked to Steve, the more I became accustomed to him. We chatted for a bit more, until he had walked me to the front of my apartment block, even though I insisted I was fine to walk home by myself. When we said our goodbyes, the sexual tension rose, I wanted to kiss Steve. In sheer panic, I stuck out of hand out for a handshake before anything could happen. We shook hands, knowingly how awkward it was.

* * *

I lay awake in my bed, staring up at the ceiling with my mind swimming with thoughts. This insomnia became a nightly occurrence. I sat on my bed, leaning against the bed rest. Hwoarang slept peacefully next to me. I watched him for a moment, smiling to myself at how innocent he looked.

We had slept together every night since I had lost to Jin Kazama in the opening round match. Ever since then, we haven't talked about the state of our relationship. People have already assumed we are a couple but when I say differently, I get 'You're too bashful' or 'you're afraid'. I've wanted to speak to Hwoarang about it, but I never get the chance. He is either training with Baek or obsessing about defeating Jin. When we have sex, he tries to eliminate any form of conversation.

Ethnically, Hwoarang's behaviour should leave me burned. But, I knew deep down, I'm not in love with him. What we were doing was most likely not going to exceed the tournament.

I pushed the covers off my body and got out of the bed. I aimlessly walked out from the room to the centre of the apartment. The illuminating night sky, creeping in allured me to the balcony I opened the sliding door and stepped out on the balcony. I wrapped my arms around my body to retain my body heat since I was just wearing my black nightie.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the frigid air to mediate my thoughts. I opened my eyes and rested against the railing, looking up at the black night sky. The full moon shun with such radiance, it was almost yellowish, golden in colour.

_"What am I going to do when this tournament is over?" _I spoke with a soft voice.

I entered the tournament and lost, what more can I do? Maybe, wait until a possible sixth tournament and prove myself that I can actually win. But, it would be unknown when it would occur. It may take a couple of months to a year or even another 20 years.

I sighed heavily. I was at a crossroads and I didn't know what road to take. The best possible solution was to head to college, get an education, and be a normal girl.

I closed my eyes to assure myself that being a normal wouldn't be so bad. But I know, I never expected normal on the cards for me. I yearned for much more and I couldn't give up, not just yet. I snapped my eyes opened with determination giving me a new sense of intent.

My eyes caught sight of a flying moving object in the sky, disrupting my train of thought. I blinked a few times to prove that I wasn't seeing things. The thing in the sky looked like a human being flying with wings. The black wings spread out like an angelic creature, but I knew it wasn't an angel. There was something sinister about it, I swear I saw horns extruding from its forehead.

Before I could get a better look, the figure disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**AN: PiscesBaby- I was on the fence about having Viola winning her opening round match against someone else, but I guess I was too impatient since I'm also going to cover Tekken 6 as well. Spoiler Alert - She will win a match or two in the near future. .**

**Also with this chapter, this leaves open who Viola's 'endgame' will be. **


	12. Undisclosed Desires

**Chapter 12: Undisclosed Desires**

My insomnia was taking a toll on me. If I was lucky, I could get in two hours of sleep. During the day, I drank a few cups of coffee and energy drinks to get me through. I didn't think much about my condition since I had trouble sleeping as a kid, especially right after my mother died. My mentality was you can sleep when you're dead.

Hwoarang didn't seem to notice my lack of sleep since my sexual desires were still at its peak. Every moment together, whatever we did ended up with us going at it like wild animals. We spent more time naked than fully clothed around each other.

The sex was great. But I know at heart, I wanted a lot more. My mind was telling me that I needed to end this façade - Hwoarang and I needed to break up. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, not just yet.

_"We are still going to meet up after you win your next match?" _I sprawled myself across the bed, bra and panty clothed, watching Hwoarang getting ready for his next match.

_"Hell yeah." _He said with a smirk whilst looking the mirror, placing his goggles on his head.

I crawled off the bed, placing my hands around his waist seductively.

_"Are you sure that this is the night you defeat Jin Kazama?" _I talked into his ear, guiding his body to face mine.

_"I have no doubt." _There was brashness in his tone.

I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck. Hwoarang pushed me closer, yanking me up on to his waist. Our lips connected into a passionate lock, with our tongues intertwining. The kiss was in such intensity, I could feel myself getting aroused. Hwoarang guided towards the bed, placing me on my back with my legs still wrapped around him. Our hands roamed around each other's body whilst we kissed. My nipples felt a sensation, when Hwoarang lowered himself down to my chest, licking and kneading my now braless breasts.

I sat myself up with Hwoarang continuing on my breasts. I advanced my hands down to Hwoarang's crotch, unbuckling his belt. I undid the button and the zipper of his jeans to expose his now hardening member. I shoved Hwoarang to his back on the bed, seductively crawling on top of him. I placed my mouth on his sensitive tip. I circled my tongue all over, then after bobbing my head up and down with my mouth full of his hardness. I removed my mouth, but instead, I placed my hand around his erectness, jerking him off with up and down motions.

_"I have to- get going" _Hwoarang said with a moan, obviously thinking differently.

We were in the heat of the moment, almost forgetting that Hwoarang had to take his leave. I slide myself off, obliging to his request by letting go. He sat himself up on the bed, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply with reassurance. After getting off the bed, Hwoarang gussied himself up, putting his member back into his jeans. I picked up my bra off the floor and put it on again.

_"Baek told me you were a bad influence on me."_Hwoarang joked at me.

_"I'm the bad influence?"_ I snickered. _"You're the one who can't keep their hands off me!"_

_"It's your fault that you're so fucking sexy." _He light-heartedly retorted.

I smiled coyly, softly running my finger over Hwoarang's lips._ "When your match is over, I'm going to show you what a bad influence is." _

_"Oh, I love it when you're bad." _Hwoarang haughtily squeezed my behind, nibbling my neck making me growl with exhilaration

We both finally restrained ourselves with the foreplay, allowing Hwoarang on his way for his next tournament round.

* * *

Not soon after Hwoarang left my place, my phone unexpectedly went off. I took a hold of my phone to see who was calling me – it was my father, I immediately answered it putting it on speaker phone.

_"Hello, dad?"_

_"Violetta. I hope I didn't call at a bad time. I don't usually keep abreast of when you and Hwoarang are having sex..."_

_"It's okay dad, you called at the right time."_My face went red with embarrassment. I didn't like when Lee would talk about me having sex in such a casual way.

_"Good."_

_"What is up?"_I wandered around to my closet to put on a purple singlet top on.

_"I thought I should inform you that I'm leaving the tournament and heading back home."_

_"Oh, why?" _With my interest piqued I walked closer to the phone to listen carefully.

_"Kazuya is not the one sponsoring this tournament, it's Jinpachi, Heichachi's father."_

_"How is that possible? Wouldn't he be like way over 100 years old? How can he be still alive?" _I asked with bewildered with my hands on my hips.

_"It's the Mishima's, they are super humans who defy death." _A hint of sarcasm was in Lee's voice with a huff.

_"Right." _I walked back to my wardrobe and picked out my black skinny leg jeans and put them on.

_"Jinpachi is the least of my concern; I have no reason to hang around when Kazuya has no immediate power. "_

_"I understand, dad."_

_"I'm leaving tonight. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come back home with me."_

I paused for a moment. The thought of going back home had crossed my mind in the last few days. But with my father asking me this question, it seemed in such short notice.

_"I don't know..."_ I spoke with uncertainty. _"I would love to come home but I'm here in Japan. I can't leave just yet."_

_"Viola, I'm not pressuring you. There is always time for you to change your mind for you to come back home."_

_"Thanks Dad."_

_"Take care of yourself, Viola."_

_"Wait, dad..."_ I intervened. _"I know this is out of the ordinary for me to ask this... But, how do you, break up with someone when, you know..."_My voice dropped to a whisper at the end of my sentence, now coming to the realization that I've just admitted that I wanted to break up with Hwoarang.

_"You want to break up with Hwoarang?" _Lee haughtily questioned.

_"Well... Yeah." _I sighed, feeling regret that I just told my father that I wanted to end things with Hwoarang.

_"Are you pregnant?"_

_"What?"_ I said in horror._ "I'm not pregnant. Why would you think I'm pregnant?" _

_"Well, to tell you the truth, your mother went with that same route with me. We were having amazing torrid sex, and then she broke it off with me, and well, not much later, she had you."_

That revelation shocked me. Not only was I disgusted over the image of my parents having 'amazing torrid sex' but the fact over my mother breaking it off when she found out she was pregnant with me.

_"Viola, you're a strong-willed woman, you're smart. You do what you feel is right, just don't get yourself hurt." _Lee spoke with an encouraging tone.

_"Thanks, dad." _My voice croaked.

We ended our phone conversation after that. I sat in silence on my bed, with food for thought.

* * *

I don't know what came over me. I should have stayed put, I should have stayed home. But I grabbed my coat and ran out the door - I had to see Hwoarang even by means interrupting his undergoing bout. I found my way to the gray deserted area in the sufficient time I had. It was like my instinct wanted to do the opposite of what my father told me. This was suicide.

From the distance, I could see Hwoarang and Jin Kazama in the midst of battle. Both were blocking and reversing each other's moves in the intense battle between foes. In the end, Hwoarang swiftly got the upper hand and with one last blow, Hwoarang defeated Jin Kazama.

After seeing the battle over, I ran towards Hwoarang, evading the wind hitting my body. I clasped myself to Hwoarang's body, embracing him in a hug much to his surprise.

_"Wha—What are you doin-." _He stammered seeing the sight of me.

I interrupted Hwoarang, letting go of the hug to explain myself._ "I know, this was an irrational thing for me to do but I had to see you, I had to-."_

Not before I could continue my frantic reasons, an inhuman roar bellowed out from behind us. A gush of wind pushed us viciously back. In my peripheral vision I could see that Jin Kazama had morphed into a demoniac creature. I've seen those black wings before - he was the one I saw flying in the night sky.

The force heightened with my feeble body gradually losing consciousness. My life flashed through my eyes. This is where I believed I took my last breath, I wasn't even afraid.

* * *

**AN: Don't panic, this isn't the end of Viola. I'm still continuing on to Tekken 6.**


	13. Wake Up before You Lose Your Mind

**Chapter 13: Wake Up before You Lose Your Mind**

I open my eyes to pure darkness. Left without sight to rely on, my ears became my primary sense. All I can do is listen closely to my surroundings, to the audible, almost unrecognizable haunting sounds.

**Wake Up**

**All you need to do is ****wake up****.**

Those forewarning words echoed constantly through my mind. I wanted to scream out for the voices in my head to stop. But I couldn't, my mind has been in an idle state in which seemed like an eternity.

I can't be alive; I must be in hell. I don't remember how I got this way - I don't know what caused my demise or why I'm here.

All I can do is listen to these voices trying to depict my life, shredding the rest of my dignity piece by piece.

_"You were a disappointment. You could have saved your mother but instead you ran away like the coward you were. You wanted her to die. You should've been the one who died, you unworthy soul." _The crude and unhallowed voice spouted.

_"You will never find pure love, you adulterated whore. You will die alone."_The reprimand tone snapped at me.

_"You're a loser, a failure, you won't amount to anything. You should just give up now." _The pompous voice laughed at me.

_"Your father hates you. He wished you were never born. You have been a nuisance from the very beginning, you insolent girl."_The forbidding voice growled.

These aggressive voices took much pleasure criticising all aspects of my life. I couldn't ward them off, I was too weak. They want to break my spirit.

I needed to get out of this hell. I can't let this consume me. Why can't I just be gone from this earth and end this suffering. I'm broken, scared and I just want my sanity back.

**WAKE UP**  
**  
ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS WAKE UP!**

* * *

My eyes shot wide open. The voices from my head dispersed. My eyes darted around to find myself in an unfamiliar room. I could feel my heart beat, my breath exhaling from my lungs. I wiggled my fingers and my toes and sat up in the bed I was in.

I could no longer hear the voices, I'm awake.

I can't be alive, can I? This must be another level of my own hell I have to endure.

Disorientated, I pushed the maroon satin covers off my body to reveal a white nightie clothing me. I pushed myself off the bed, only to have my legs cave in, making me stumble down to my hands and knees. I could feel the feeble pain shoot up my legs and wrists from the impact of my fall.

_"Am I... alive?" _I muttered to myself while raising my palms off the floor, staring at them in amazement.

With the available strength I had, I crawled back towards the bed, using it as support to get back on my feet. I looked around the room, now aware of my surroundings. This room was rather spacious, with a queen sized bed and maroon painted walls that matched the sheets on the bed. The room appeared dark, with the only window of the room covered by a thick black curtain, avoiding any light to come through.

With guard, I walked towards the window and slightly pushed the curtain to the other side, giving me room to look through outdoors. The sky was overcast, dark and gloomy. I couldn't see any viable life outside, making it difficult for me to figure out where I was. I leaned up against the window, staring at the outside in a trance.

_"I see you're finally awake, Miss Rose." _An unfamiliar voice broke my stupor.

I looked over to see a middle-aged man standing near the doorway of the room. He had short black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses and around the height of 5'7. He walked over towards me, getting a hold of my arm to check my pulse and my other vitals.

_"I'm your doctor; you can call me Dr. Kussow."_The doctor smiled at me with reassurance.

_"...Where am I?" _I asked faintly to my doctor.

_"You're in the Mishima Zaibatsu, you have been here for a couple of months since your accident."_

I blinked a few times disconcerted over that revelation. The Mishima Zaibatsu rang a few bells but my accident I failed to remember.

_"What is the last thing you remember, Miss Rose?" _The doctor placed his gentle hand on my shoulder. "

_"I—I.."_ I rubbed my temple to jog my memory. _"I don't know everything seems cluttered, I can't remember anything."_

_"Do you know your name, birthday, family? You could be suffering from post-traumatic amnesia."_The doctor sat me down on the chair that was in situated in front of the mirror.

_"... My name is... Viola, Viola Rose. My birthday is in June..."_ I carefully said, recalling who I was._ "My parents... My parents never loved me."_My voice dropped in despair, looking into my reflection in the mirror.

The memory of my parents made my blood boil, the anger personified me. I clenched up my fists, holding back my resentment of them. The very thought of my father, infuriated me even more. Something I just couldn't apprehend why I hated the man.

_"Dr. Kussow, I've just received word that Mr. Kazama would like to see your patient."_A member of the Zaibatsu came to the door, bowing down to the doctor.

I moved my head towards the messenger, tilting my head in curiosity. _"Mr. Kazama, as in... Jin Kazama?"_

I repeated the name again in my head. Jin Kazama, the name seemed so familiar and affirmative.

_"It would be ideal not to overload her memories since she has just woken up, but it's up to her if she wishes to see him."_The doctor looked over at me, waiting for my consent.

I pushed myself off the seat and nodded my head. _"I would like to see, Mr. Kazama. I accept his invitation."_

* * *

**A/N: I've seen a surge of views since my last chapter which I find interesting haha But don't be afraid to review or tell me what you think. The story is becoming much darker, especially Viola 'losing' part of her memories. Since I've getting into Tekken 6, there will be a few more chapters till the end. eek!**


	14. Lord Have Mercy on my Soul

**Chapter 14: Lord Have Mercy on my Soul**

I looked intently in the mirror. I had just finished doing a side-sweep fishtail braid to my long silver hair with purple ends. I wore a white silk blouse tucked into my red skater skirt with nude high heel pumps provided for me to see the Zaibatsu leader, Jin Kazama.

I was still in a state of disarray from my long slumber. There were so many questions I had to ask, especially about my accident. The people around me were tight-lipped about the story. The only thing that I conjectured was that Jin Kazama had won the previous tournament and gained control of the Zaibatsu. I concluded that Jin would be the only one to tell me everything I needed to know.

An escort lead me Jin's office for me to meet him. I amiably followed, observing the halls of the Zaibatsu. Before Jin's office, there was a giant picture of an elder man with white spiked up hair in a V shape, with a bald patch in the centre. I recognized the man in the picture as Heihachi Mishima, one of the previous leaders. I thought to myself that my memory loss isn't that deficient since I remembered who the man in the picture was.

The doors of Jin's office opened and my escort ushered me into the room. The moment I stepped in, the giant chair Jin sat in, swang around to face me. Standing beside him was a petite, able-bodied, blonde woman with icy blue eyes that I could not name. She crossed her arms burning a hole through me, like I was some trespasser.

_"Miss Rose, take a seat." _Jin coolly said, directing me to the seat on the other side of his desk.

I obliged, sitting down in the seat offered. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable with the blonde woman staring at me.

_"Call if you need me."_The blonde woman nodded at Jin and proceeded to leave the room, still eyeing me in precaution until she left.

_"Don't mind my bodyguard, Nina." _Jin had noticed me watching Nina taking her leave.

_"Oh, I apologize." _I turned my attention back to Jin, sitting up straight in readiness.

_"Firstly, I would like to welcome you to the Mishima Zaibatsu." _Even though Jin was trying to courteous, his tone appeared callous.

_"Thank you." _I bowed slightly in my seat in a respectful way.

_"I've called you in here for you to ask me any questions you wish, nothing is off-limits, and I will answer with honesty." _Jin leaned against the table, waiting for me begin my interrogation.

_"Well..."_ I paused for a moment to compose myself. _"My accident, what happened to me?"_

Without skipping a beat, Jin answered my question with precision. _"Your accident was an unfortunate event, and I'm sorry to tell you that I am the perpetrator of your accident. It involved you being at the wrong place at the wrong time. And to show my remorse of the attack, I aided to find you the best medical personnel to revive you."_

My heart sank. The thought of Jin attacking me and then finding me help to bring me back to consciousness left me in a state of mixed feelings. I didn't want to know what happened in the attack, I was more inclined to know why Jin saved me.

_"..Why, why did you think I deserved saving?"_I flatly responded.

_"Don't think so lowly of yourself. From now on, I expect you to reach your full potential while you continue to stay here."_ Jin hit his palm on his desk with incitement. _"That's why I want you to join my task force."_

_"You... want me to work for you?"_ I relented to Jin's request. _"I accept."_

There was no second-thought in my mind. The offer to work in the Zaibatsu felt compelling and it was something I was eager to do. Jin grinned at my hurriedly approval of the offer.

_"Superb choice, Miss Rose, welcome aboard."_

Jin inched towards me to partake in a handshake to officiate the deal.

_"Much obliged."_I cracked a smile, nodding at Jin.

_"Just to make sure, is there anything else you would like to ask me?"_Jin leaned against his desk, offering me one last chance for further questions.

_"Has much has changed since my circumstances?"_

After asking my last question, bit my lip in apprehension. I thought to myself that I should have been more specific with my question. It has been quite awhile since I've been out in the real world and I was curious to know what new things I'll be dealing with in the foreseeable future.

Jin carelessly shrugged his shoulders._ "Well, precisely, we are at all war with G-Corporation who is now led by my father, Kazuya Mishima."_ Jin crossed his arms and rolled his eyes over the thought of his father. _"That's why I need a powerful legion to win this war."_

_"Oh."_I exclaimed. I veered into thought, analysing how a father and son are in a deadly war with each other. Part of me still harboured animosity towards Kazuya, raising my new fond loyalty to Jin.

_"Before we end this session, I would like to give you something in return."_ Jin said, bring me back into reality. He pressed down the intercommunication system to speak into it. _"Bring her in."_

I furrowed my eyebrows, believing Jin was calling in his bodyguard, Nina to return. But to my surprise, I came face to face with a mammoth of a woman. She was a dark-skinned Amazonia woman cross Warrior Princess with long black dreadlocks. Her powerful structure would frighten a normal person.

_"Since I need you to regain your strength, I foresee the benefit of you having your own bodyguard."_ Jin pushed me towards my new bodyguard to get me acquainted._" I would like to introduce you to, Mercy."_

I examined Mercy from head to toe. This woman is my new bodyguard and the more I thought about it, I became more accustomed to it.

_"Viola Rose, I am at your service."_Mercy chivalrously bowed at me.

_"I should apprise that I have announced the next King of Iron Fist Tournament and will officially begin in a couple of weeks. So ladies, you should start getting prepared."_ Jin sat back into his chair, administrating his authority.

* * *

**AN: It should be noted that I've added another OC character to the story, obviously called Mercy. Just to make it clear, the character is inspired and based on Amazing/Awesome Kong/Kharma(WWE). Also don't worry, things will pick up again in the next chapter when Viola participates in the tournament!**


	15. You Can't Stop Me Now

**Chapter 15: You Can't Stop Me Now**

I began my tenacious training regimen for the Sixth King of Iron Fist tournament. My excessive training reminded me of the time when I first self-trained myself back at home. This time around, I noticed something peculiar – My strength increased significantly, my agility and speed further developed. The additional sparring with my bodyguard Mercy helped me greatly. She did not take it easy on me and that didn't detour me.

I charged at Mercy with a mix of kicks. I spun up in the air into a feather landing, making her crouch down low. I finished with a cyclone kick, knocking her down to the floor.

_"Where... did you learn that from?" _A winded Mercy questioned, slowly getting back to her feet.

_"My father."_I rolled my eyes with a grunt. I still had an inexplicable hatred for my father, but he was the one who trained me - I can't take that away from him.

_"I think you're more than ready for this tournament, Miss Rose." _Mercy bowed.

I felt a sense of accomplishment, reaching out for a towel to wipe off the sweat from my forehead. There were many bruises and cuts upon my body, I ached from head to toe but that didn't bother me. The saying goes, no pain no gain.

_"Oh, I know I'm ready."_ I responded firmly.

* * *

I exited the foyer of the Sea Horses Grand Hotel with Mercy in tow. We walked down the stairs, towards the colourful geysers coming up from the ground repeatedly. A smirked came upon my face when I spotted my first opponent – Christie Monterio. A South American woman, with red-brown hair tied up in a pony tail and her Capoeira outfit leaving little to the imagination. She must have a super double-sided tape to keep that outfit intact.

_"Where is Eddy?" _Christie caught sight of me and sprinted towards me with distress in her voice.

I crossed my arms, surveying this woman demanding to know where Eddy Gordo is. I knew perfectly well where her little boyfriend was, but there was no chance I was going to tell her that he is working with the Tekken Force. I'm not the type to give out classified information about whom and what is going on within the Mishima Zaibatsu.

_"Why are you so amped about knowing where your little boy toy is?"_ I let out a chuckle. _"Maybe you should be worrying about something else, other than your vagina."_

_"How dare you."_Christie took offence to my comment. Not like I thought she would take it lightly anyway.

_"Hey, I'm only telling it like it is. You see, you shouldn't be chasing Eddy like a lost puppy dog, begging for him to give you some sweet lovin."_

_"This is rich coming from you."_Christie put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyebrows.

_"I'm not the one chasing the boys to give it to me." _I continued with my mean girl act.

_"Weren't you the one whoring it up with Hwoarang last tournament?" _Christie fired back with that statement, sensing she had one upped me in my game.

I tilted my head in confusion - the name Hwoarang didn't seem familiar to me at all. I had no idea who Christie was referring to.

_"Liar." _I spat out in rage.

I was furious that Christie made up something so ludicrous. I've never heard of the name Hwoarang in my life and if he was a fighter in this tournament, I had never met him. I retaliated, charging towards Christie and smacked her across the face with a closed fist.

I kicked Christie in her mid-section and crouched down, grabbing hold of her face._ "I have no idea what you're talking about you little slut."  
_  
I shoved her face down into the hard ground and got back to my feet. I prepared myself into my fighting stance, waiting for the fight to begin.

_"My grandfather is ill, he is going to die. I need to save him. I have to win." _Christie whimpered, holding on to her face whilst she got to her feet.

_"It's not my problem."_I harshly criticised.

Christie growled, spinning towards me with a series of spinning kicks. I swiftly did a hand-spring, dodging her moves. I ran down low, sliding across the ground to knock Christie off her feet. While Christie got back to her knees, I stepped upon her shoulder and gave her an enzuiguri kick across her face. I moved away, circling around Christie to give her space to get up. Christie spring up and attacked with her boomerang kick that knocked me down to my knees.

Christie spun around in a handstand and alternating between kicks to knock me down fully. I instinctively grabbed one of Christie's legs, making her lose balance. I hastily got back to my feet and yanked Christie's arm behind her and adding pressure with my foot on the back of her neck. I didn't let go of the hold, adding more pressure to her arm - I wanted to dislocate Christie's shoulder. Christie screamed and cried out in pain. I laughed evilly, not stopping my torture.

_"I gimmvveee uaapp."_Christie's voice muffled from underneath.

_"Say that again."_I slightly moved my foot so her voice could be projected more clearly.

_"I..."_ Christie took a deep breath. _"Give up..."_

_"Not so strong aren't you_" I dropped Christie's limp arm.

_"You bitch."_Christie grunted, bracing her shoulder to numb the pain I caused her.

_"There is no time to play the nice guy around here. I did what I had to do to win."_I raised my eyebrow with a smirk, proud of my actions with Mercy standing beside me, towering over Christie.

* * *

_"You look ravishing."_Jin proclaimed when he saw me enter the exclusive room set up for us.

_"You look great yourself."_I complimented on the savvy dressed Jin in his black overcoat, dark purple button up shirt and black slacks.

After my first victory in the tournament, I got word that Jin Kazama wanted to see me in private and to wear my best dress. I took the word of advice and wore a regular fit black bandeau mini dress with red pumps. I fully expected this private meet would include his bodyguard, Nina keeping a watchful eye on us, but this wasn't the case. It was just the two of us, like it was a date. Not like I was complaining or anything, but I didn't want it to seem that I was trying to get into the pants of the boss.

_"Here is something for you."_Jin graciously handed me a purple rose stem.

_"Wow, this is beautiful."_I inhaled the smell of the exquisite rose.

_"I would guess every man has given you a purple rose as a gift."_

_"You're actually the first to give me such a rose. No man I've ever met has been smart enough to articulate the meaning of my name."_

I gently smiled at Jin, blushing slightly. I couldn't understand how this courteous man could get such a bad reputation from the public. The sad reality, so many people wanted him dead all because of his devil gene.

Jin poured champagne in two glasses and handed me one to drink.

_"Do you treat all your employees like this?"_I slyly asked, taking a sip of my champagne.

_"You could say that."_

Jin inched closer to me, but I didn't want to overstep the boundaries, Jin is my employer. I had to change the mood before I caved into the advances. I moved back slightly, taking a large sip of my drink to ease me.

_"I'm just curious"_ I paused for a moment to gather a random question to ask. _"Do you know a fighter named Hwoarang?" _

Christie's claim of me sleeping with Hwoarang bothered me to no end and I was eager to find out who this Hwoarang guy was. The only person who could know who this man was would be Jin, since he is running the tournament.

_"Hwoarang is just a guy who is having a one-sided rivalry with me. I have no problem with him - he is merely just a fly on the wall."_Jin spoke with indifference.

I figured that the rumour of me and Hwoarang simple was a ploy to gather me a bad reputation. That's the only possible reason, but I still didn't understand how it came about. I never met the guy, or maybe I did before my accident, I just couldn't remember.

_"Are you okay, Viola?"_A concerned Jin asked, resting his hand on my shoulder

_"I'm fine" _I took a last sip of my champagne, giving him a reassuring smile.

I looked down to the floor feeling troubled that my memory wasn't all there. My mind muddled with thoughts, I didn't know who and what to trust. I contemplated that my perception of reality isn't what it seemed anymore.

Jin gently touched my chin with his index finger and thumb, raising my head. I looked into his sparkling, almond orbs - something about Jin's demure made me trust him. I closed my eyes, sensing Jin inching closer to me with his soft lips meeting mine.


	16. How Do You Like Me Now?

**Chapter 16: How Do You Like Me Now?**

Half asleep, I rolled over in bed to come nose to nose with Jin Kazama sleeping beside me. I blinked my eyes a few times, slowly coming to realization that I was in the same bed as my boss. I shot my eyes opened with sheer panic, sitting up on the bed looking down at Jin. I patted my body to confirm that I wasn't naked. I sighed in a relief feeling my top and pyjama pants with my underwear still intact. I peeped underneath the covers to see that Jin was topless but with pants on. I laughed to myself. We only shared a bed, we didn't do anything more.

I froze when Jin eye's shot opened, meeting with mine. He reclined, bending on his elbow with his head resting on his hand.

_"Good morning."_ Jin said casually, expecting me on the other side of his bed.

_"Morning, Mr. Kazama."_ I smiled awkwardly.

_"no need to address me as Mr. Kazama, __Viola. You can call me Jin,_"

_"Jin, Did we..."_ I gestured with my hands to hint if we had sexual relations. _"You know..."_

_"No."_ Jin said steadily, lifting his feet off the bed to the floor.

Jin pushed himself off the bed and put his dressing gown which had the Zaibatsu logo embroidered on it.

_"You got a bit tipsy last night. You only asked me to spoon with you."_

My eyes widened in disbelief over the fact that I asked Jin to spoon with me. I must have been one depressed drunk last night.

_"Wait...You kissed me last night."_ I thought out loud, remembering the kiss we shared the previous night.

_"Yes, I did kiss you."_ Jin affirmed that the kiss did indeed happen.

_"But... Why?"_ I got to my feet, getting out of the bed and inching towards Jin, eagerly waiting for his explanation. _"Do you..."_ I stopped, deciding it wouldn't be such a good idea to ask him if he had feelings for me.

_"I was caught in the heat of the moment."_ Jin attempted to assure me but his cold eyes implied differently.

I quietly complied with his reasoning for the kiss. It probably was in the heat of the moment but it still didn't make sense. He had no reason to spoon with me when I asked him, but he did anyway. There is something more to it and I was curious to know his real intentions.

_"You should get yourself ready to accompany Mercy for her next round match. She will be facing someone you will be very much interested in meeting."_ Jin created a diversion for me, resting his hand on my shoulder, giving me a sly grin.

_"Really, like who?" _I raised my eyebrow, now curious in who Jin is insinuating.

* * *

Mercy and I made our way to the Noh Theatre for her next round in the tournament. I was eager to see her opponent, since Jin insisted that I should meet this said person. I spotted a man sitting legs crossed, meditating in the main room of the theatre with his back turned to us. From what I could tell, this man had a young-adult build with red hair and wore a white martial arts outfit.

The red-head man diligently got to his feet and turned to face us. His eyes instantly connected with mine, and his face softened at the sight of me.

_"Viola...You're...Alive."_ The man spoke with such astonishment.

_"Who are you?"_ I callously responded. I had no idea who this man was and how he knew my name.

_"What do you mean?"_ He let out a pompous laugh like this was some joke._ "I'm Hwoarang, the man who rocked your world."_

This made perfect sense - this is the Hwoarang, and Jin wanted me to confront this man. This is why Jin was so mum on who I was going to meet, he wanted me to figure it out on my own.

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Hwoarang."_ I pulled a face in disgust when he winked my way.

_"No need for bashfulness, Viola. Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."_ Hwoarang beamed, advancing towards my body to touch my skin.

_"You are prohibited from touching Miss Rose."_ Mercy intervened, outstretching her arm to protect me from Hwoarang's body contact.

_"Says who, you fat bitch."_ Hwoarang maliciously snapped at Mercy.

_"...From the orders of Kazama, Jin."_ Mercy told him point-blank, unmoved by his insult about her weight.

Hwoarang's face dropped over hearing the name of his rival. _"You're working for Kazama?" _His voice bellowed in disbelief.

_"Why is it your business?"_ I crossed my arms over my chest impartial of his outburst.

_"You used me for a stepping stone so you could fuck Kazama?"_ Hwoarang pressed his hands over his face and ran them through his shoulder length red hair in frustration.

_"Mr. Kazama and Miss. Rose have a strictly professional relationship."_ Mercy attempted to rectify Hwoarang's belief.

_"I don't ever recall ever sleeping with you, and if we actually did, it probably wasn't worthwhile since I have no recollection of it all."_ I added in, with a coy smile upon my face.

_"You little slut."_ Hwoarang muttered, shoving Mercy down to the floor to get to me. He slammed me hard against the nearby wall, with his forearm over my neck and his other arm grabbing on my wrist so I couldn't move.

_"Get your hands off me."_ I squirmed in protest.

Hwoarang pressed his weight on to my body and then fiercely kissed me on the lips. I tried to evade the kiss but his grip was too strong. I closed my eyes, fearful, with tears watering down as he continued kissing me with such intensity. This man is violating me so he could simply prove me wrong. His hands roamed around my body, slipping one hand underneath my tank top. I yelped, feeling him clasp the skin of my bare breast.

The pressure of Hwoarang on my body lifted when Mercy yanked him by the hair and swung him across the room with her strength. I collapsed on the floor to catch my breath and gain composure. I got on to my knees, watching Mercy beating Hwoarang down with a series of punches to his head.

_"Kick his ass."_ I shouted hoarsely in support of my bodyguard.

Hwoarang's slid from underneath, promptly getting to his feet and proceeded with high to mid kicks to Mercy. Mercy fought back, gripping on to Hwoarang's neck and hoisting him up and then slamming him down to the ground. Hwoarang got up quickly, feeling winded up the slam. The two circled around each other, until Hwoarang charged at Mercy with rapid motions of his taekwondo kicks. Mercy returned with backhand chops and lariats knocking him down few times. I watched them fight back and forth, showcasing the combination of strength and speed.

Mercy's resiliency started to fade, Hwoarang's vast range of kicks were becoming too much for her. I continuously banged my hands on the on the floor to encourage Mercy to fight. With one last high kick, Hwoarang knocked Mercy in the head making her spin up into the air before she fell on to the ground. I swore out loud, seeing my bodyguard knocked out from the impact of the kick. I was upset - this isn't the outcome I wanted. I crawled over to Mercy to check on her. She fluttered her eyes opened, somewhat disoriented but she seemed like she would be alright.

_"I'm sorry, Viola."_ I could feel Hwoarang hovering over me with a pang of regret in his voice.

Without giving him eye contact, I stood up and slapped him hard across the face. I could never forgive him for what he did, even though he outright apologized to me just now.

_"Tell your boyfriend, devil or not that I'll be finishing this once and for all."_Hwoarang clutched on to his face, giving me a warning as he backed away.

* * *

_"Don't you worry about Hwoarang, he isn't worth your time."_ Jin stroked the strands of my hair while I sat on his lap with my head resting on his chest in a melancholic state.

After helping Mercy, I returned to the Zaibatsu and told Jin how Hwoarang violated me. I was thankful for Mercy, if she wasn't there to save me, it would have gone much further than it did. I could never forgive Hwoarang for forcing himself on me, even if I magically remembered what we had in the past.

_"He is the absolute worst. I hope he gets what's coming to him."_ I said with dire.

A familiar voice emitting from the projection screen on Jin's desk diverted me from my state of mind. Jin had been watching through the eyes of Alisa Bosconovitch, an android servant, following the adventures of Rebel leader, named Lars Alexandersson. It also became known that Lars is the illegitimate son of Heihachi Mishima. I darted my eyes to see a silver-haired man speaking to Lars – It was my father.

I lifted my head off Jin's chest, intently watching Lee on the screen. He offered to help Lars on his campaign to stop Jin Kazama, but was turned down. Lee would be interrupted by a phone call and informed Lars to help 'her'. I got a glimpse of the vital information that Lee handed to Lars about this friend of his. A picture and the name caught my eye, Julia Chang – The name seemed so familiar to me, I felt I knew who she was. The notion gave me a brand new insight - I wanted to see my father again.

_"I think it's time I pay daddy a visit."_ I murmured to myself looking up at Jin with a mischievous grin.


	17. Affliction with Fiction

**Chapter 17: Affliction with Fiction**

So far in the Sixth Tournament, I've had the luck of the devil (no pun intended!). I defeated Christie Monterio in the opening round and then defeated such veterans like Ganryu and Lei Wulong to advance within the tournament. In the next round of the King of Iron Fist Tournament, I requested my father, Lee Chaolan for my opponent. I needed to meet him, even if I had to face him in a father, daughter battle.

_"Are you sure you want to do this alone, Miss Rose?" _Mercy wanted to make sure that I absolutely did not want her help.

_"Positive." _I nodded my head, not without a second thought. I had to face him by myself, there was no other way.

I took the path to the Temple Grounds where my scheduled fight is. I paced myself slowly, designing my approach on how I'll face my father - This will be no happy family reunion. I haven't seen this man since our relationship became strained after the fourth tournament, almost a year ago. Since waking up from my accident, I have hated him with every fibre of my body.

_"Violetta."_My father's voice tentatively sounded.

My eyes connected with Lee's gray sorrowful eyes. Even though my mind prepared for this meeting, my body froze, I couldn't find the courage to speak. All I could do is glare at my father scornfully.

_"What has happened to you?" _Lee frowned at me, looking at his only daughter presenting him with such hate.

I balled up my fists with my arms stark at my sides. I looking away, I couldn't give him eye contact.

_"Don't... call my, Violetta." _I clenched my teeth in annoyance over my birth name being used.

_"I've been trying to find you, now I see you're well and alive."_ Lee smiled half heartedly that soon disappeared. _"This isn't you, what has Jin done to you?"_

_"...Jin saved me. He is the only who cares about me."_

_"Can't you see the great evil he has engulfed the world in? This diabolical war he has created."_ Lee raised his voice, becoming tense. _"You have been brainwashed, he doesn't care about you, and he is using you. I care about you, you're my daughter. I love you."_

_"You're a liar."_I shouted out, shaking my head in denial.

_"The last time I spoke to you, I asked if you wanted to come back home with me. Do you remember that?"_

_"Stop poisoning my mind with your fiction. You never cared for me, you always wished I was never born." _I raised my fists in my stance, ready to fight my father.

_"I'm not going to fight you like this." _Lee said coolly.

_"That's not going to stop me, Lee." _I advanced with a pirouette punch to my father's head, knocking him off his feet.

_"Hit me all you want, I'm not going to hurt you." _Lee squatted down, rubbing the area where I punched him.

_"You have hurt me more than enough."_

I went for another move but Lee clutched on to my wrist. _"Listen to me! you can't let this hatred consume you."_

Lee forcefully pulled me closer to him but I fought back, yanking my arm away from his grip. I took a few steps back to avoid any further contact, not taking my eyes away from Lee.

_"You know, I've always wanted you to find pure love."_ Lee continued on, softening his disposition._ "I wanted you to find a person who would love you back, care for you and make a family with. It's something you truly deserve, even though you don't believe you do."_

I gritted my teeth over Lee's confession of me. He is purposely spewing lies to soften me up so he could defeat me - that's the only reason.

_"You want me to find love, that's so hypocritical and cynical of you. You've never showed anyone love, you only see people as possessions."_

_"I'm not perfect, I admit that."_ Lee languished _"I don't want you to duplicate my mistakes."_

_"Oh, right."_ I rolled my eyes with a fake laugh _"That reminds me, Care to explain who Julia is? Is she your new little slut?"_

I recalled surreptitiously listening in on Lee's conversation with Lars earlier. Lee asked Lars to find his friend, Julia captured within the G Corporation. This Julia girl seemed so familiar too me, but I just couldn't figure out why. My only impression that I could conjure is that Lee was screwing around with this girl.

_"You mean, Miss Julia Chang? She is a friend and she is also your friend."_

_"Yeah, friends."_ I used air quotes to emphasis the word_ 'friends'_ at Lee's pretext.

Lee has played the martyr for too long and I've had enough. I smirked, preparing myself to make the next move, launching myself for a jumping cyclone kick. I stopped in mid-air, feeling a sudden sharp pain shooting through my head. I belly-flopped to the ground, clutching to the side of my head where the numbing pain was coming from. A series of flashbacks blinded me.

_"Violetta, are you alright." _Lee ran to my side to check on my wellbeing.

The pain subsided, but the images lingered in my brain. I blinked a few times, looking around at my surroundings. I looked up at my father in a state of confusion.

_"Dad... What happened?" _My voice croaked in panic. I could not identify where I was or why I was on the floor.

Lee tenderly smiled at me in relief, pulling me in for an embrace. Baffled, I returned the hug, wrapping my arms around him. I closed my eyes to conceive this moment – Why was my father hugging me like this? Lee never hugged me like this, not after I was a kid. I opened my eyes again, coming to an understanding beyond my cognizance.

_"There is something I got to do..."_I instinctively proclaimed. I let go of the hug, pushing myself off the floor avoiding any help from Lee.

I turned away from my father, not wanting to see his reaction. After taking a few steps, I paused in my tracks, to retract my indifference with my father before my departure.

_"I'm sorry dad, please forgive me."_

* * *

I told the officials that I forfeited the match with Lee with no specific reasoning. Right away, I returned to the Zaibatsu having a score to settle with Jin Kazama. Whatever happened to me in that fight with Lee, I'm now yearning to find definite answers.

I scoured the Zaibatsu for Jin but I had no luck. Jin is an extremely busy man and the difficulty to get a hold of him wasn't too disheartening. Frustrated, I opened a random door, with a glimmer of hope that Jin would be hiding in there. Obviously he wasn't in there, so I went to close the door, but something caught my eye.

On the floor there was a lifeless human body on its stomach. With curiosity, I walked over to the body and nudged it with my foot to confirm the body is dead.

I surveyed the body. It was a man with black hair, wearing a white linen coat like a doctor. I didn't want to touch the body again, so I got on my hands and knees to figure out who this dead person was. I crawled to the side of his exposed face. I gasped, sliding on my backside away from the body.

The body was of Dr. Kussow, the doctor who helped me during my accident. He was one person who could have given me answers to what had happened to me. It was like the Zaibatsu already knew of my intentions. I cowered to the wall to help me get to my feet. I had to get out of here, and quick. This is becoming reminiscence of how I reacted finding my deceased mother.

I exited the room in panic, slamming the door behind me. I stepped afoot to make my furtive escape from the Zaibatsu. Before I could even get far, I came face to face with the devil himself, Jin Kazama with Nina Williams in tow. I composed myself, acting like nothing had happened, but the way Jin is, he could see right through me.

_"Your walls are breaking..."_ Jin surely said to me.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Christmas! I suffered from the dreaded writers block during the course of the week and left this chapter half finished until the day after Christmas. My problem was that I needed to alter the next few chapters to make it flow better and make it easier for me to get through writing this one. Also my initial goal was to finish this fic before the end of the year but I don't see that happening. But oh well, I have three more to go (I hope!)**


	18. All That Remains

**Chapter 18: All That Remains**

_"What did you mean by my walls are breaking?"_I spoke up, breaking the silence within the room.

Jin called me into his office to have a sit down talk. There were so many things that needed explaining for my sanity. Firstly, the untimely demise of Dr. Kussow, the doctor who brought me back from the brink.

_"Dr. Kussow is legally responsible to give you an explanation. But due to his unforeseen suicide, I will give you an explanation on my accord."_Jin clasped his hands together underneath his chin, closing his eyes for a few moments.

_"... He killed himself?"_I questioned myself out loud. My heart sank at the thought of such a hard-working man would resort to such a measure. From what I could remember, the man was such a nurturing person, who helped me in so many ways.

_"Due to your accident, you suffered from, sufficient memory loss."_ Jin proceeded, skimming the details of Dr. Kussow's death._ "We were able to alter your memory, forging new memories, and deleting old ones. " _

My eyes widen, learning about my altered memories. The Zaibatsu had taken advantage of me, something that was so violating and disheartening to me.

_"...Why?" _My throat croaked.

_"For me to create a successful empire, I need to acquire a valuable force. Due to your relation with Lee Chaolan, I figured you, Viola Rose, could be a possible next of kin for the Zaibatsu."_

_"You brainwashed me simply you use me for a possible heir?"_I raised my voice slightly, making more of a statement.

_"Not necessarily."_ Jin added _"it was merely turning something to one's advantage."_

_"What do you mean by that?" _I raised my eyebrows in curiosity.

_"I don't understand why, but I did feel guilty for what happened to you." _Jin's voice lowered slightly_ "At first, I wanted to save you." _

_"Why should I believe you?" _I sternly spoke, crossing my arms over my chest and avoiding Jin's eye contact.

_"Remember when I answered your question about happened to you in your accident?"_

My eyes darted into Jin's eyes. I remembered what he told me – He felt remorse and wanted to find me the best medical personnel to revive me. I never questioned the validity, I just remember asking why I deserved saving, and how Jin simply said he wanted me to reach my full potential.

_"I'm getting is more heat than light."_I exasperated. This whole time I've been lied to, played as a puppet in Jin's game and I was getting angry. I'm getting more questions than the answers I wanted from Jin.

_"There is nothing else I can say."_Jin knew he was being a jerk on this matter, I could see the sly smirk creeping upon his face. He knew he had me wrapped around his finger and there was nothing I could do about it.

_"So what's going to happen to me now?"_I coldly glazed at the man who I despised in the past.

_"Absolutely nothing. You're a lost soul - your services here are no longer needed here."_Jin spun his black leather chair away from me and reclined into it.

_"So that's it?" _I protested, making a loud thud on Jin's desk with my hands.

_"You are free to go."_ Jin spun his chair back and got out of his seat. He inched closer to me and burned my soul with his eyes._ "But only under these conditions. You are not allowed to go to any media outlets or interfere in the Zaibatsu operations as long as I'm in power. If you disobey, there will be no choice but to eradicate you."_

I took a big swallow, mesmerized by Jin's domineering yellow eyes. Those were the same eyes I last saw before he attacked me. Without fear, I reached my left hand along his shoulder. The yellow disappeared and his brown iris filled of emptiness returned. I felt Jin's opposite hand clasp over my hand on his shoulder.

_"I hate you, Jin Kazama."_I softened my disposition. Jin was willingly setting me free, something unusual for him. I could no longer abhor this man, even though I just told him I hated him. I now pity him - there was something much deeper to his behaviour, I couldn't hold it against him. Jin's cursed bloodline has plagued him for so long, I can sense he wanted to end it.

I slipped my hand away from Jin's shoulder and turned my back, proceeding to leave his office.

* * *

From the orders of Jin, I had at least 30 minutes to pack up my things and leave the premises. I grabbed a few items of clothing, shoes and other valuables into a large handbag. The clothes provided for me are designer labelled, so I couldn't just leave them here – Who else is going to wear this stuff anyway?

I did a last-minute inspection of my room to make sure that I had everything I needed. I caught sight of a purple rose in a vase – that was the rose that Jin gave me after I defeated Christie Monterio. I smiled to myself, picking up the rose and inhaling the scent. Without hesitation, I ripped the rose off the stem, throwing it on the ground and stepping on the withered flower.

_"Such a shame."_ I huffed to myself at the remains of the rose symbolizing my relationship with Jin Kazama.

With the remaining minutes, I found a piece of paper and pen. I wanted to leave a handwritten letter for Mercy, my now former bodyguard. Even though she was simply hired to protect me, she was a person who kept me level-headed during the over deal.

_Mercy,_  
_By the time you read this, I will be no longer here. I don't know where my destination is, but I want to assure you, I will be okay._

_I really wish I could say all these things to you in person, but I haven't been given a lot of time. But I want to thank you. You have been more than a bodyguard to me. From the time we spent together, you became the only true friend I've had._

_I know for a fact you're an intelligent, strong-willed woman who is capable of so many things. I want you to succeed in whatever you do and to find a place in society, other than working for the Mishima's._

_One day our paths will cross again, until then. _

_~Viola_

I folded the paper into two and scribbled Mercy's name on one side. By the time I had written her name, my time reached its end. I looked up to see my chaperon standing at my door with his arms crossed.

_"Times up, Miss Rose."_The man in the black suit with thick sunglasses commanded.

_"Excuse me."_ I walked up to my escort, disregarding his unfriendly behaviour. _"Would kindly give this letter to Mercy? Her full name is Mercedes Evans. I would appreciate that this letter reaches her hand as soon as possible." _

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! I apologize, writers block hit me harder within the last week of the year. I didn't want to get lazy and let this sit here unfinished. I tried my best to fight the writer's block off.**

**Getting closer to the end. One more full chapter and an epilogue to go. Yay!**


	19. In The Dark I See

**Chapter 19: In The Dark I See**

I sighed to myself looking around the apartment I once lived in. My bedroom was how I left it, just before my fateful accident. The bed sheets untidy with my clothes spawned all over. The mess represented how I hurriedly got ready to see Hwoarang during his fight with Jin in the fifth tournament – An irresponsible decision on my behalf. I wasn't thinking straight, I wanted to end my relationship with Hwoarang then and there. But it was like I knew what was going to happen during the fight, I expected Jin to attack me, which is the only possible reason.

With my memories flooding back, I knew I couldn't stay. It wouldn't be safe for me to stay here in Japan, I had to find a new place and start a better life. I quickly packed my belongings in a suitcase that I had in the wardrobe - I needed to leave as soon as possible.

With my personal possessions packed, I reached out to my phone. I had to call someone, I needed refuge - I couldn't do this on my own.

_"Hey"_ My voice cracked as I spoke into the receiver._ "I need your help."_

* * *

I exited my eventual old apartment. I wanted to clear my conscience, and enjoy my last night here in Japan before I leave the country. I wanted to find a low-key place, which would be difficult since Japan itself is fairly populated. I stood in the middle of the footpath, looking across the road. I closed my eyes for a few moments and took a deep breath, collecting my thoughts.

I heard a soft voice call my name, breaking my train of thought. I opened my eyes, expecting the voice was from my imagination. My eyes wandered around, meeting with a set of familiar blue eyes - It was Steve Fox.

My heart elevated seeing the British boxer standing in front of me. I immediately wrapped my arms around his body to show how glad I was to see him.

_"Are You... alright?"_Steve stammered at my unexpected affection.

After realising my drastic actions, I pushed away from Steve, wiping away the forming tears from my eyes.

_"What... What, are you doing here?_" I tried to compose myself, hiding the sadness from my eyes.

_"I like to walk around a lot."_Steve lightly joked, scratching the back of his head.

I lightly chuckled at Steve's joke and softly smiled up at him. _"Do you want to go for a coffee?"_

Steve nodded, accepting my offer to buy a beverage and have a chat. Side by side, we walked in silence to a nearby café. We sat down at a table and ordered – I asked for a skim latte and Steve asked for earl grey tea.

_"Why were you outside my apartment?"_I started the conversation, quizzically raising an eyebrow at Steve with a grin.

_"Well, to tell you the truth."_ Steve sheepishly continued._ "With the sixth tournament announced and knowing about your disappearance – When I had free time, I walked around your area in hopes to see you there again. I guess I missed you.."_ Steve trailed off and corrected himself before I got the wrong impression. _"As a friend." _

I didn't know how to react to Steve's confession. The thought of someone actually worried about me seemed odd. Part of me felt touched by his sentiments but on the other side, I felt perturbed.

_"Are you okay?"_Steve asked with concern, noticing how withdrawn I was.

_"I don't know if I'll ever be okay."_ I continued _"The Mishima Zaibatsu did something to me and I don't think I'll ever figure out what they did."_

I looked up to see Steve's demeanour change, what I said hit too close to home for him.

_"I'll make those bastards pay."_Steve boomed, looking me deadest in the eyes.

_"Don't." _I rested my hand on Steve's to calm him down.

The waitress interrupted, placing our hot beverages in front of us and left after we thanked her.

_"We have to stop them"_ Steve persisted. _"They have done something to both of us and we should do something about It."_

_"I'm just tired"_ My eyes dropped._ "All the war propaganda, all the fighting and lies and hatred... I just can't."_

Steve frowned at me, backing down from his plot of revenge. I was just mentally and physically exhausted to fight anymore – my livelihood was fading.

_"I understand."_Steve complied.

I looked up into Steve's crystal pale eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. Something about him made me feel secure, that I could trust him. I just didn't want to let my guard down, due to my other experiences with men.

_"I guess you will be seeing Hwoarang again?" _Steve coyly asked.

_"Oh, Hwoarang."_ I solemnly responded. _"I don't think I'll be seeing him again."_

My recollection of the last encounter with Hwoarang opened old wounds. Even though I wasn't myself when I met him - what he attempted to do was despicable, I could never forgive him. The thought of him getting much further than he did, sent a shiver down my spine.

_"Oh"_ Steve exclaimed in disappointment._ "Did you want me to kick his ass?"_

I shook my head and laughed lightly. _"Don't worry, if anything arises I'll do the ass kicking if necessary."_

_"Sorry, that's my chivalry coming out."_The British boxer smiled widely.

_"I think Hwoarang loved Jin more than me."_ I furrowed my eyebrows at my random observation. _"Like, there was more to Hwoarang's hate of Jin." _

_"What, you think Hwoarang has homosexual tendencies with Jin?"_ Steve let out a chuckle at my beliefs.

_"Maybe."_ I shrugged my shoulders, grinning. _"But, you know, I was thinking."_ I paused for a moment before I proceeded. _"Would things have been different if I met you first?"_

I looked into Steve's eyes in wonder. When I first met him, I never thought much about him, especially the way we met – It was so embarrassing. I slightly blushed remembering that moment.

_"Well not many ladies throw their panties at me, so I can't think of any better first impression." _Steve teased.

I rolled my eyes with a smile, not impressed at Steve's joke at my expense.

_"I'm leaving Japan tomorrow" _I confessed abruptly, taking my first sip of my coffee.

I could see the disappointment in Steve's eyes when I told him I was leaving. He sighed and shook his head in understanding of my decision. _"Where will you be going?"_

_"I'll be staying with a friend, that's all I can say"_I left my answer at that. It's not like I didn't trust Steve, I just didn't want to leave a trail to where I was going. I needed to protect my friend at all costs.

We sat there in silence finishing off our beverages. After we consumed or drinks, we paid the bill and walked out from the café together. Steve walked me to the front of my apartment and stood with me a few moments, trying to figure out how to say goodbye to me.

_"I guess this is goodbye for now."_Steve mused, digging his hands into his jeans pocket.

I softly grabbed Steve's wrist, expressing tenderness._ "You will find someone amazing who will love you for who you truly are, and not for the monster you believe you are."_

With that, I softly kissed Steve on the cheek and let go of his wrist, turning my back to head into my apartment. My heart sank, with tears flowing down my face.

* * *

The sun shone bright without a single cloud in the gradient blue sky. With my luggage in tow, I exited the taxi and walked up the driveway of a residential house. I inhaled the fresh air of Riverside, California - My new residence.

I walked to the door and knocked on the burgundy front door. After waiting for a few moments, the door opened. My former high school best friend Celeste stood there in the door frame, her baby blue eyes gleaming at the sight of me. It had been a couple of years since we last saw each other and Celeste looked the exactly same - she still had her silky, effortless golden blonde hair I was always envious of.

_"V! You're finally here."_Celeste squealed, drawing me in for a tight hug.

I hugged Celeste back, subdued from affection by my friend. _"Yep, here I am."_

* * *

**A/N: Soooo close to the end now. I apologise that I'm taking much longer to post, I guess I'm a bit sad that I'm pretty much done writing this fic. =(**

**This was supposed end, but I've decided to write an epilogue to finish it off to give Viola a little bit of closure of some sort. Don't worry, I hope I won't take longer to post it!**


	20. All I Need

**Epilogue: All I Need**

I liberated the dread of living a normal life. For once in my life, I was actually happy – subdue to say the least. After moving in with my high school best friend, Celeste I enrolled myself into the same university as her, studying a Bachelor of Arts degree. With the new changes in my life, I adapted for a new hair colour – getting rid of my silver locks in exchange for dark auburn.

My love life was non-existent, and it didn't bother me much. Even though, Celeste's boyfriend, Anthony, practically lived with us. Being the constant third wheel, Celeste always attempted setting me up with college guys she knew. I brushed it off, enjoying the time with myself. I felt having a boyfriend was a least of my worries, at least for now.

With my past experiences, (Notably, Hwoarang) I decided I wanted persevere love with another person - Even if I had to wait twenty years, or fifty years for it to come. On the contrary, if you told me it would happen now, I'll straight out call you a liar.

I would've never guessed that I would be proved wrong. Not until that day I opened the front door.

Right in front of me, the last man I saw before I finished the last chapter of my old life – Steve Fox. I froze, mystified by his presence – How did he find me? Before I could ask him, I realized that it was Lee. My father was the only one who knew my whereabouts, at least from my knowledge. I should have been upset that my father defied my orders, but I wasn't.

I never understood why Lee attempted to set me up with Steve – So much as professing him the ideal son-in-law. Not like I had anything against Steve, I always thought he was a perfect gentleman. The idea of my father deciding on a possible husband for me just seemed weird, since Lee was never the marrying type himself.

The more I thought about it, an odd feeling consumed me. We engaged in an embrace, enjoying each other's warmth – the feeling just seemed right.

I initiated my first kiss with Steve.

* * *

**A/N: And this is it! I added this epilogue to give Viola a happy ending because not a lot of things have gone good for her. I guess it's a pity thing . I tossed up on a possible 'end-game' for Viola, since originally she wasn't going to end up with anyone.  
**  
**As you can see, there are few things unanswered and is open to discuss, so it allows for possible sequel (well if Tekken 7 actually happens down the road) and I wouldn't mind going further into my other character, Mercy since she was rather brief.  
**  
**Since I've completed the fic, I'll be doing a revision to fix up any errors I missed and a general clean up, nothing too major, story will remain unchanged. **

**Lastly, I want to thank you all for reading my fic, especially those who have followed it from the start. I never expected many people to read it!**


End file.
